Only You Could Save Me
by mandorac
Summary: Set from the last episode of S4, from the time of Regionals and the Wemma wedding. Sam and Kitty find the help they both need in each other. Rated M for language and mature situations in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

The auditorium was quiet as Sam slunk down at the edge of the stage, only the colorful sidelights still blinking in the darkness. The large room was empty of its audience and even the custodial staff. Most of the Glee Club was still celebrating with the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Schuester in the choir room, though some had already left. Like Brittany. And Santana. Arm in arm and smiling at one another. He pulled off the black cardigan and twisted it in his hands between his knees, staring at it blankly.

He heard the click of heels before he picked up on the perfume.

"I sure hope you aren't sitting out here moping," Kitty said, sitting herself down next to Sam. "The last thing I need to see today is more tears."

He shrugged.

"So...is this about Brittany dumping you in front of Jesus and everyone? By text message? Sam, Sam, Sam...I'm trying to be sweet here...you deserve so much better than these girls who just dump on you constantly," she said.

"She didn't dump on me...she was just...in a weird place..." he muttered quietly.

"Yeah, a weird place getting her lady lovin' on with Satan," Kitty snorted. When there was no reaction from Sam, she went on, "So you and Britt had a few laughs...she's letting you go because _she's_ letting go...of her life here in Lima Loserville. Onto bigger and better things than this town could offer her."

"I would've given her everything...eventually..." he said, dropping his cardigan. He sighed. "She left with Santana...didn't say anything to me...she just walked away from me like we were...nothing."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Sam Evans. You deserve so much better than what these girls are giving you! Quinn, and yes she is my idol, treated you like dirt, cheated on you with that gorilla boy, then went off the deep end. Santana...I don't even know what happened there, but I'm sure it was just wrong on too many levels. And Mercedes? You didn't even know she had that record deal! Has she not even contacted you since going to California? Remember, you opened that door for her and what? Nothing! And now you're sitting here moping over Brittany...sweet Brittany who is going to MIT for some insane reason and who is destined to be with Santana. They know it; we all know it...and I think even you know it, Sam, deep down. You don't need a lesbian/part-time hetero in your life...you need a full-blooded man-loving _woman_ to satisfy you."

He was quiet.

"No more tears...man your ass up!" She slapped him on the back and stood up. Softening her voice, she said, "I'm around, you know, if you ever need to vent."

Then she left the stage, leaving him there staring down at his cardigan crumpled on the floor.

_xxxxx_

The Monday after Regionals was business as usual at McKinley, except Brittany was already gone. Mr. Schue told Glee Club that when she said she had to be at MIT immediately she meant she had to move into her dorm room that Monday and start classes within a week. Kitty sat in front of Sam, and, as Schue updated the kids about Brittany, she turned to Sam and mouthed _no moping!_ Again, he shrugged at her. He'd mope if he wanted to. He had invested a lot of his time and emotion into Britt and then she was just gone. So, yeah, he was going to mope whether Kitty liked it or not and why did she even care? Sam tuned out most of the talk about Nationals that day.

He bought a carryout lunch and decided to eat outside that day to enjoy the springlike weather and also to get away from the boisterous cafeteria. The courtyard was equally as noisy so Sam wandered over to some tables under the maple trees where only a few kids sat. And at his usual table sat Kitty Wilde.

She looked up as he sat his boxed lunch on the table, staring at her in disbelief.

"What? Are you stalking me now?" she asked mid chew.

Actually, she knew who the stalker was. She had been watching him since he hooked up with Brittany. Something about suddenly wanting something just because someone else has it. She had also noticed that even though Sam and Brittany looked so perfectly cutesy together Brittany would often put Sam off, dismiss him even. She also knew that occasionally Sam and Brittany would have lunch at that particular table.

"Uh, no…I was just looking for a place to eat in peace and quiet, jeesh," he replied. He stood there a moment.

"Here's your engraved invite…sit down and eat," she said, waving at an empty space at the table.

He stepped over the bench and opened up the box and plowed into his lunch of a cold sandwich and salad. They both ate in silence, him occasionally stealing glances at her, her curled high pony bobbing as she looked around the courtyard.

"So…" she said, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with a paper napkin. "What did you think of Schue's idea for Nationals?"

Sam shrugged. He hadn't paid one bit of attention to Mr. Schuester's ideas.

"It should be fun and a good money maker…it always is for the Cheerios," she said.

He grunted in reply, still not knowing what she was talking about.

She watched him eat for a couple minutes, the staring becoming uncomfortable. He looked so forlorn she wanted to reach out and touch him in some way.

Instead, she got up to leave, not wanting any of her walls to come down. He watched the pleats of her skirt as she sashayed away.

_xxxxx_

Suddenly it was early May and time for the Glee Club fundraiser for Nationals…a Saturday car wash. Kitty had backed off Sam, letting him mope his way through his Brittany-less days. Besides, she was busy fending off Ryder, the flop-haired Beatles reject, who now realized that he wanted her after the catfish hoax was revealed. She had befriended him after realizing they both shared a horrible secret but then he blew her off for the catfish. So let him have the catfish. That's all he deserved now…he definitely did not deserve her. Plus, her days were filled with Cheerios practice and Glee Club rehearsals. The only time she really saw Sam was at rehearsals for their Nationals performance.

The day of the car wash was hot, hot for early May in Lima, Ohio. The heat caused the girls to be in their shortest shorts and tanks, the boys as well. Sam got there a few minutes after it started due to waiting on Finn for a ride.

After taking one look at Sugar, Tina, Marley, and Kitty in the skimpiest outfits imaginable, Finn chuckled and said he kinda missed high school. Sam's attention was focused on one Kitty Wilde. She wore tiny red shorts...just kick pants really...and a white McKinley High tee, the sleeves lopped off and the midriff knotted just under her ample breasts. She was laughing at something Artie and Ryder had done, her lips cherry red and her high blonde pony dancing with her giggles. He watched her bend over at the waist to soak a sponge in a bucket of sudsy water...no tan lines...no sign of panties at all.

"She's fresh..." Finn mumbled, following Sam's gaze.

Sam turned to glare at Finn, a streak of jealousy shooting through him for some ungodly reason. "Yeah, well she's a grade A bitch."

Finn laughed. "Dude, I know...she went out with Puck, remember?"

Sam had forgotten but thanks to Finn that came crashing back into his mind.

"And she's Quinn 2.0," Finn finished.

_Not really_ Sam thought. Kitty was pretty blunt, not conniving like Quinn.

"Thanks for the lift, dude," Sam mumbled, stepping out of Finn's car.

"No problem..." Finn pulled around and got in line to have his car washed.

Sam wandered over to Mr. Schuester. "Where do you need me?"

Schue handed him a stack of old rags. "Drying...remember, no streaks!"

Sam took the rags and went to the end of the assembly line to dry cars with Jake. At least he had a good view of the girls, now nearly soaked with soapy water. Unique was at the head of the line, spraying down the cars with a hose. Then, Tina, Marley, Kitty, and Sugar would soap the cars down to be rinsed off by Ryder, Artie, and Joe. There was a steady line of cars, like all of Lima had shown up. For once, Schue had picked a good fundraiser, it seemed. The trip to Nationals was going to be expensive, flying all the way to California and staying there for nearly a week.

Instead of thinking about where he was going to come up with the money for that trip, he focused on Kitty when not toweling off a vehicle with Jake. He tuned Jake out a lot, since all Jake was talking about was Marley and how wonderful she was. And, of course, how hot she looked in her high-waisted denim shorts and Glee Club tee, her hair in a ponytail too.

"God, her eyes are just so..._blue_...like a freakin' ocean, man," Jake was saying. Sam wasn't listening. He was watching Kitty lean over the hood of Finn's car to reach the middle, the front of her t-shirt and shorts soaked, suds on her bare belly when she stood up straight and waved to Finn. She then squatted down to scrub the hubcap and tire, her shorts riding down just enough that Sam could make out just the top of a white thong. It had to be a thong, she had no panty lines. He leaned into the car he was drying off to stifle his boner.

And there was singing. Someone had brought a boom box and it was going strong. Sam wondered if that was the draw of all the customers, to actually hear the Glee Club in a not-so-formal context. Plus the scantily-clad girls. They actually had it tuned to 97.9 out of Columbus, top 40 hits. Sam heard the DJ announce: "Going out to the Glee Club kids washing cars on this hot, hot Saturday in Lima!"

_She's my cherry pie,  
Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise,  
Tastes so good, make a grown man cry,  
Sweet cherry pie...yeah!_

Everything came to a screeching halt then. Sam and Jake stopped drying off the cars; Ryder, Artie, and Joe stopped rinsing; even Unique dropped her hose. All to stare at the four girls surrounding the car behind Finn...all four girls now dancing to the old Warrant song and having a lot of fun doing so. By the end of the song, Sam knew what color bra Kitty was wearing...pink. The girls had decided to have a soapsuds fight and were shrieking when the cool water hit them. Sam felt like he had died...four pairs of hard nipples, eight jiggly boobs covered only in flimsy wet t-shirt material and bras.

_Swingin' on the front porch,  
Swingin' on the lawn,  
Swingin' where we want,  
'Cause there ain't nobody home._

_Swingin' to the left,_  
_Swingin' to the right,_  
_Think about baseball,_  
_I'll swing all night...yeah!_

Sam was fairly sure that the word _swinging_ in the song really meant _fucking_. The girls must've interpreted it as in swinging their hips...because that's what they did. He was also pretty sure that once when Kitty spun around she caught his eye as he stared at her.

She saw him staring...how could she not? All the boys were staring at them. She had seen him arrive with Finn and climb out of Finn's heap of junk car wearing black shorts and a red wifebeater and ball cap, on backwards. Ryder had just said something to Artie about calling the radio station so she laughed, hoping Sam would hear her. Or at least see her. She had chosen her outfit especially for catching eyes that day. She had also told Schue that she'd be soaping up the cars, she'd worry about her nails later.

Schue finally realized that the assembly line of cars had stopped. He turned the boom box off and told the kids to focus on washing the cars while shaking his head. Sam turned back to towel-drying Finn's car when he felt a small presence next to him, radiating energy.

"Is that a pair of toddler socks in your shorts or are you just happy to see me?" Kitty asked him, popping her gum.

He looked down at her, all soaking wet and hotter than the sun beating on his back. She was only as tall as Rachel but much less troll-like. She looked up at him from under her lashes, a hand on her hip, awaiting his response.

"Uhhh..." was all he could come up with. She popped her gum again and smiled.

"Come to the DQ with us after this, why don't ya?" she said, playfully punching him in the arm. "An ice cream would do you good."

"Kitty! Get back here!" Tina yelled at her.

"Yeah, maybe," he said to her, which sent her jogging back to her station.

He really wasn't sure what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

He was glad he decided to go to Dairy Queen with the others. It was actually fun, being out and about on such a nice day, laughing with the guys, leering at the girls, and knowing they had made a big dent in their Nationals expenses with the car wash. Schue was going to work the numbers that weekend and let them know on Monday how much they each would need for the trip. The school was kicking in some money, plus the marching band boosters (because they were Glee Club supporters too), plus the car wash, plus an array of donors from Lima businesses.

They had taken their cones and Blizzards and slushies to the nearby park and were just hanging around on the toys, swinging, which Sam found hilarious after the song they danced to earlier, and the monkey bars and the teeter totter. Which was where he found himself on one end, Kitty on the other.

"Go slow, Sam. If you make me drop my cone, you're buying me another one," she said menacingly as they began moving up and down. He gripped the board between his legs with his thighs as he spooned his Butterfinger Blizzard into his mouth. Kitty licked her vanilla cone with sprinkles, hanging onto the teeter totter with one hand.

"Schue said the car wash did pretty good," Sam said, making conversation. He couldn't even recall how he and Kitty wound up on the toy together. The only thing he could concentrate on was how when the teeter totter would take Kitty upward, she'd slowly arch her back to keep her balance and yet somehow manage to lick her cone seductively.

"Yeah, well, he's going to have to have like a thousand more of those to cover the cost of this trip," she said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe my dad can bank roll it...or Sugar's."

"Is Kitty your real name?" Sam asked out of the blue.

She smirked. "Yes, like Sam is yours."

"Well, I'm actually Samuel-"

"And I'm actually Kitty." As he moved her down slowly, she hopped off the toy, feeling she might start opening up to him, letting him in, her walls come crashing down, and she wasn't ready for that quite yet. With her weight gone from her end of the teeter totter, Sam's end went down on the ground, hard, bringing him back to reality. She walked over to where he still sat, stunned. "Here, you can finish this. It's making me fat." She shoved her cone at him, then walked off to where the others were swinging.

He looked at the cone like it had sprouted from his fingertips, the tracing of her tongue on the vanilla ice cream and sprinkles.

_xxxxx_

Later, at the Hummels, Sam was on Facebook when Brittany updated her status to "in a relationship" with Santana. There were a number of replies, congratulating the couple. Santana posted a selfie of her and Brittany sharing a sweet lady kiss. It was as if he had never mattered to Brittany. Finally, after days of sadness and moping (when he thought of that word, he thought of Kitty), anger flooded through him. He slammed his laptop shut and went to the garage for Kurt's old bike. It was dark, not terribly late, but he couldn't sit there and stare at their happy faces one more second. He pedaled around Lima until he wound up at the park he had been at earlier. The families with young kids had gone home for the night, so he hoped he was alone. He pushed off the bike, letting it crash into a tree as he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then, he looked for anything he could pound his fists into.

"Wow...what's with disturbing the peace, Samuel?" a voice said from the darkness. He could faintly hear the squeak of the chains holding a tire swing. He yelled again into the night.

She had already heard through the grapevine about Brittany and Santana, a few days ago actually. She was just wondering when Sam would find out. It now appeared as though he was well aware. She watched him pick up Kurt's bike and slam it to the ground.

"I guess he didn't need that anymore, right?" she chuckled.

"Why? It's like I never existed to her. She said she loved me! She told me that...a lot! And I told her! And now...now...she just runs off to MIT and Santana and I'm left...I'm left..." He started out yelling but finished in a whisper.

"Alone?" she said. "Sam, you're not alone...far from it."

Even in the dark, he could tell she had changed from her soggy outfit at the car wash to something soft and pink. Her hair was down about her shoulders in long blonde waves. Why was she even in the park at this hour?

"Come sit down with me, Sam," she said quietly, turning the tire toward him. He picked up Kurt's now-mangled bike and leaned it against the tree. He came over to the tire swing and wedged himself in between the chains on the side facing her.

"Why did she just...forget about me?" he asked, pushing the tire a bit to swing them. "I thought I meant something to her."

Kitty bit her tongue from lashing out about Brittany and her flighty ways. She had seen it from the beginning...Brittany was a novelty to Sam, or maybe Sam was a novelty to Brittany, but once Santana was back in the picture and the whole MIT thing blew up, the glitter wore off and Brittany was chasing her next butterfly...Sam not included.

"Listen, Evans, I'm sure you meant something to her...she's just, you know, spreading her wings now at MIT, kinda finding her way. Being with Santana makes her feel comfortable and grounded, I guess. Honestly, I don't think it'll work out for them. Santana has had a taste of big city life and won't go back, not even for small town Britt."

He was quiet, still spinning them slowly. "I really liked her though...I thought maybe she was...the one for me..."

Kitty rolled her eyes in the darkness, then stood up and came around to Sam's side of the swing…she wedged herself in next to him.

"My real name isn't Kitty," she said to him. "It's Kittricia...and if you laugh, so help me I'll knee you in the junk as soon as you look away. I can do it. I'm very limber."

He looked over at her. "Kittricia? Really? That's...different."

"My dad is Ken, my mom Patricia...so there ya go. And if that ever gets out, I'll know who told." She pushed with her feet and spun them in the opposite direction.

"Not even Puck knows?"

"God no! He knows _nothing_ about me," she said. She could feel his warmth and even smell him, since he was still in the same clothes from earlier...sweat, deodorant, vanilla ice cream.

"Then why're you telling me your real name?"

She shrugged. "You're different, Sam. Anyone with half a brain can see that."

They were quiet while swinging. "I don't know why those girls do you dirty, Sam. You're one of the sweetest guys out there and you put up with all their crap and you just keep coming back for more and I don't know why you do that when there are girls like me who would give their left tit to hang out with you."

They both looked at each other in shock...Kitty shocked that she said all those things and Sam shocked that she had said the word _tit_. She suddenly gasped, knowing she had said way too much.

"I gotta go..." she said, scrambling off the tire swing.

He jumped up after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around, the blonde waves following her and landing on one shoulder. She glared up at him, angry that he had stopped her.

"What did you mean, girls like you? You want a bad boy, like Puck, everyone knows that. And don't be giving up one of your boobs," he said, smirking at her.

"First of all, Sam Evans, _everyone_ doesn't know _anything_ about me. And Puck is no bad boy...he's just a boy pretending to be a man and not doing a very good job at it. And there is no way I'd give up one of my boobs..." She cupped both the girls in her hands. "They're my best asset."

With that, she turned and ran from the park. The walls were coming down.

**A/N: So I noticed this is the only Sam/Kitty story out there right now...leave it to me to picture them together! Anyways, this chapter's short but there's a lot more to come! ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

After the dream Sam had about Kitty, he couldn't look her in the eye. When she had fled the park, he hobbled Kurt's bike together, at least well enough to get himself back to the Hummel's. Once home, he showered and sat in front of his laptop in his boxers, watching the drama play out on Facebook. Ryder and Unique were arguing, still, about the catfish prank. Finn and Rachel were playing all lovey-dovey but coy. Blaine was dropping not-so-subtle hints about popping the Big Question to Kurt and Kurt just wasn't getting it. For someone as savvy as Kurt, he was just missing the forest for the trees, Sam thought, shaking his head. Tina was still talking to Mike. Marley and Jake were like Finn and Rachel 2.0. No sign of Kitty. Santana was moving to Massachusetts. After he read that update, he shut his computer down and went to bed.

In his dream, he was back in the park, on the teeter totter. Kitty approached him, wearing her Cheerios uniform, her hips swaying from side to side as she made her way to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Brittany and Santana on the tire swing, Brittany stealing looks at him. Kitty straddled the teeter totter board, facing him. Why he wasn't sitting on the ground he didn't know. She guided his face back to hers with her finger on his chin, to make him stop staring at Brittany.

"I like that uniform, Kit," Sam said to her, eyeing her up and down.

"You'd never fit in this, Evans," she replied, waving her hands down her body.

"Why not?" he asked dumbly.

"It would be way…too…_tight_…" she said, drawing out the words and leaning into him as she did so.

_She's my cherry pie…_

Kitty turned her back to Sam, grinding up on him, doing a lap dance to the Warrant song. His erection grew from the pressure of her ass against him. His hands slid up her bare thighs to her hips. He finally got to touch those red kick pants up close…she switched around and was facing him again. Her hands were planted on his shoulders, not letting him watch Brittany and Santana. He realized he was only wearing his boxers, his cock poking through the opening. She looked down and saw his exposure and smirked at him. She moved closer and closer, stepping her legs over his legs, until she slowly, slowly, lowered herself down against his engorged penis.

_Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise…  
Tastes so good, make a grown man cry,_

So wet…so hot…the friction…his head dropped back, letting the pleasure wash over him in waves…so close…

_Sweet cherry pie...yeah!_

Her Cheerios skirt was missing; she was just wearing the red kick pants. Her pussy was swollen and wet but still covered by the red fabric, rubbing against his dick…he could see the wet stain…partly her and partly him already…he could see his cock pressing against her folds…his come shot from him suddenly, white splattering against the red cloth…he could hear her moan in ecstasy, her head thrown back…he kept pushing himself through his jizz…

He awoke, sitting up and rubbing his erection, come soaking his boxers. There was no way he was ever talking to her again. Not even looking at her.

_xxxxx_

"Okay, I coupled you all up for that number," Schue told the group. "Jake and Marley, Artie and Tina, Ryder and Unique, Sam and Kitty, Blaine and Sugar…Joe's parents are not permitting him to travel with us…thank god there are no restrictions on how many members we have."

They had been working on the song since winning Regionals and now it was time to put the choreography to the lyrics. Schue said it was going to be similar to ballroom dancing; they'd have to learn a few new steps. Mike Chang was there to coach them since his finals were done in Chicago.

"Ladies, you'll be wearing these," Mike Chang said, holding up a pair of black velvet high-heeled dancing shoes with an ankle strap. The back of the heel was covered with black and emerald green satin. The heel was a broad 3 inches in height. "So, we're going to need practice, lots of practice."

"Oh, let me see those!" Kitty said, obviously tired of waiting. Mike handed her her size and she slipped them on. She strutted around the choir room easily. "Easy, Chang."

He took her hand and spun her around, dipping her deeply. She stumbled.

"Not so easy…" he said, escorting her back to her seat. She sat down, fuming. "It'll be easier for the slow number, more difficult for the up-tempo songs."

"So, what's with the green?" Sugar asked.

Tina stood up. "Let me show you a prototype of the ladies' gowns I've been working on!" She ran into Schue's office and returned wearing an emerald green tea-length dress, full-skirted, off the shoulder, with a black lace underskirt and accents. "This will be absolutely gorgeous for when the girls make turns and can whip the skirt around, a great effect for the audience." She demonstrated such turns, the skirt billowing up and up and up.

"I think the contrast theme will go a long way," Mr. Schue told the group. "We have a great slow song, a great fast song…but we need something to bridge the two…an original?"

"What about a Maroon 5 song? For the guys, since the girls are doing the up-tempo?" Sam asked.

Schue considered it for a moment. "We'd probably need to change up the lyrics, to make it appropriate, for the judges."

"May I make a suggestion, Mr. Schuester?" Unique asked, waving her hand in the air. "What about the incomparable Santana…not our Santana…Carlos Santana and Rob Thomas, _Smooth_?"

The room erupted into agreement. Mike suggested that Jake be the main dancer on the number, using his tap dancing abilities for some of the drum line, while the others salsa danced. Tina said the dresses would be perfect.

Mr. Schue said, "So, we'd have a Canadian American artist, a Latin influence, and a British influence…I like it! Let's get to work!"

The group went to the auditorium to begin getting instruction from Mike. Mr. Schue had a copy of the slow song and was controlling the music to go with Mike's choreography. Sam paired up with Kitty, though somewhat reluctantly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she whispered over her shoulder to Sam.

"I'm not…" he answered quietly. Mike instructed the boys to put their hands on the girls' waists and worked with Artie and Tina but they were obviously comfortable adapting dance steps. Mike had them glide to the left, back to neutral, glide to the right, back to neutral, then a slow turn of the girls, the boys following suit, back to neutral. The first song had five verses, so each couple would get a verse to sing as a solo while the other couples did a simple yet elegant dance behind them, singing backup.

Now, they had to face their partner and do the waltz, also used to segue into their next position on stage where they'd start the original dance over. Sam wrapped his arm around Kitty's waist and felt her arm drape over his shoulder. He found a point just over her shoulder to stare at so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye.

"My eyes are here, buddy," Kitty said, poking Sam in the chest, then pointing to her big eyes. She never thought she'd have to reprimand a boy who _wasn't_ looking at the girls.

He looked down into her eyes. She batted her eyelashes at him, her head tilted to the side, a sweet smile on her face. He knew then that he was a goner. Dammit.

The couples rotated around the stage at the different verses. They weren't singing their parts yet, just learning the steps.

"Listen, I'm sorry Sam, about Britt…"

"Thanks…don't wanna talk about it."

"Don't tell me you're still moping."

"Well maybe I am…what's it to you?" he asked, spinning her around.

"I'll tell you what it is to me…I don't want a dance partner with sad eyes!" she said in her trademark outside voice.

"I don't have sad eyes…jeesh!" he responded, pulling her to him roughly. She gasped and let him lead. Through gritted teeth, he mumbled, "If anything, I have _mad_ eyes!"

She couldn't help it but she snorted.

They rotated to the front of the stage, his cheeks on fire. They were singing the fourth verse of the song, right before Jake and Marley who were singing the last verse.

"Eye contact, you two. Sell your performance!" Mr. Schue instructed.

They did their simple steps, then moved on for the last verse.

"Mad or sad, whatever…when you sing to _me_, you sing to _me_!" she said to him once on the left side of the stage.

Sam sighed and mumbled _fine, whatever_.

"Okay guys, we'll go through it with the music and you sing your backup and your solos!" Mr. Schue barked at them and waited for them to take their beginning positions.

Schue started the song. At first, Sam moved stiffly with Kitty, but as they moved around the stage, he loosened up, enjoying how she felt in his hands. When they moved into their solo positions and sang their lines to one another, it felt so awkward to Sam. The others seemed to have no problem whatsoever, maybe they were acting, but to him it was as if he was professing his love to Kitty. And, like she said, he needed to sell it.

As she sang her lines to him, she felt it…her walls were coming down…she wanted to be held in his arms, not as his dance partner but as his girlfriend. She wanted him to sing these words to her and mean them, not just as part of a performance. She wanted to let him in.

They ran through it that way a few more times, then donned their wireless mikes to see how it sounded with their voices only. When the lights and orchestra and costumes would be added, they decided it would definitely make an impression.

Except Sam still felt awkward about singing such heartfelt lyrics to Kitty's adorable upturned face. It was almost like her eyes were teary as she sang to him, but he didn't know why. She was quiet the rest of the rehearsal and left without saying goodbye to him or anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

Two weeks before Nationals, Mr. Schue announced that the money had been provided for the Glee Club to travel to Los Angeles and stay for five days. The kids would only be responsible for money to eat on and souvenirs; he suggested they bring between three and five hundred dollars. Sam called his parents that day to ask about the financial situation. They sent him a five-hundred dollar check three days later, which surprised him but he went with it.

The dresses for the girls were complete, and they had been wearing their dance heels as much as possible. The boys were wearing black slacks, a white button-down, an emerald green satin vest, and black skinny tie.

The choreography was coming along fine for all three of their song choices. All that was left to do was work on lighting schemes, the orchestral arrangement, and dress rehearsals.

The busy-ness of preparing for Nationals took up most of Sam's time, leaving little time to mope about Brittany and Santana's newly reconciled relationship. Even Kitty said his eyes looked _hopeful_ now. Every time he looked at her or had to sing and dance with her, though, he remembered that hot dream. It did feel less awkward and more _right_ with her in his arms, after their hours of practice.

The final dress rehearsal was two days before leaving for California. They put on their outfits and did their hair and makeup how they planned to do it for the competition. When Sam saw Kitty offstage, she nearly took his breath away. The green dress fit her perfectly. She seemed taller in her heels. Her blonde locks were loose and wavy around her shoulders. An emerald necklace adorned her slim neck. Her eyes looked up at him expectantly.

"You look really pretty, Kit," he said, smiling a little.

She smiled back and gently adjusted his tie. "Remember, no sad eyes. And you look nice too."

He looked more than nice, genuinely handsome. He was tall and slim in his black trousers and shiny dress shoes. The green satin vest set off his luminous eyes. His cheeks were already stained red. His hair, though he had tried to slick it back, stuck up in a couple spots…making him undeniably gorgeous in her eyes. And hot. Very, very hot.

The lighting for the song was a deep purple with stars rotating along with the spotlight being center stage for the solos. When Sam and Kitty moved to their solo, they had changed which lyrics they sang, causing Schue to stop the number.

"We just think it works better this way, for us," Sam explained to him.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes and told them to begin from the top. As Sam and Kitty stood waiting in their spot, she whispered to him, "It does work better, Sam." He smiled and sold the performance.

_xxxxx_

They flew out of Columbus, laid over in St. Louis, then arrived in Los Angeles at LAX. They were all wide-eyed with wonder at the size of the airport and the city, even the hotel next to the large music center where the competition was being held.

The big city, big lights, big _everything_ didn't blow Sam away like seeing Kitty in her dress. After their dress rehearsal that night in Lima, as the others were heading to the dressing rooms, he grabbed her hand, holding her back from the group.

"You're more than pretty, Kitty…you're stunning." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She was shocked that he finally did it. It had been building with all their rehearsals and dancing and touching and just being so close. She let down one of her walls and let him kiss her, a lingering soft kiss that held so much meaning, more than she could process at the moment. She held onto his forearms and pulled away from him.

"Sam…" she mumbled, her usual bravado long gone.

His cheeks were again flushed pink. He looked mortified.

"I'm sorry, Kit…" He ran off stage.

He had pretty much ignored her the entire trip to California, spending most of his time with Blaine. So, her walls went back up. The funny thing, though, she thought the feeling of wanting Sam just because Brittany had him would wear off, like how she had felt about Jake when Marley sunk her claws into him. It had worn off, and she moved on. However, she still wanted Sam.

At the hotel, in the lobby, she saw Sam and Blaine standing together, laughing.

"Lips and Gel, one of you buy me a latte," she demanded. "I have jet lag something fierce."

"Uh, no, Kitty," Blaine said, offended. "We're not your java slaves…how could you even be jet lagged? We just got here!"

Sam was already pulling out his wallet.

Kitty glared at Blaine. "My body is obviously superior to yours."

Blaine didn't even respond to her; he wasn't sure what to say. Sam took her by the elbow and walked her to the nearby coffee bar and bought her drink.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about…what happened at school…" he started.

"No biggie…I have guys kiss me all the time out of the blue…and then just disappear," she stated, turning and flouncing back to the group of girls.

Sam returned to Blaine. "I just can't figure her out."

"She's kind of bitchy," Blaine said. "But I heard her dad put up a scholarship for this trip."

Sam looked at him. "Really? Schue never mentioned it."

"I guess it was a hush-hush type deal…he gave the money, then Schue and Figgins chose a recipient, and the money went to that person's parents. The student wasn't supposed to know."

"Then how do _you_ know about it?"

"I hear all kinds of crap when I work that period in the office, running errands," Blaine told him.

Sam looked over at Kitty again, now laughing at Unique. He ruled out Sugar and Kitty because they were just rich, as well as Tina and Blaine. Artie used his trust fund. Jake said his grandparents ponied up the cash. Sam wasn't sure about Ryder, Marley, or Unique, where they had scored the money.

"So, what's going on with you two? The way you sing those lyrics, man, it's like you're the only two on stage," Blaine asked him.

"Nothing's going on…I mean, you know, she's hot and all, but like you said, she's kinda bitchy," Sam said. He so wanted to spill the secret of Kitty's real name to Blaine but kept his mouth shut.

"Ryder went out with her, ya know? You and Britt were still together so maybe you didn't hear about it. He said that she said her vagina has teeth."

Sam looked at Blaine, his eyes wide open. "She did not!"

"Oh yes she did! She told him that she puts up walls but he wouldn't tell us why…said it was personal," Blaine continued.

Mr. Schue waved the group together and passed out room keys. Sam had a lot to think about. He caught Kitty looking at him, as if she was in deep thought too.

_xxxxx_

Sam and Blaine hauled their bags into the room they were sharing and went about choosing beds, flipping on the TV, checking out the view.

Sam flopped on his bed, exhausted. Maybe they were jet lagged already.

"Hey," he said to Blaine who was admiring his outfit in a full-length mirror. "If I told you something, could you not tell anyone else?"

Blaine hopped onto his bed, excited. "Sure, what's up?"

Sam sat up, stumbling over the words. "I, uh, kinda, well, kissed Kitty."

Blaine's face lit up, and he clapped. "I knew it! I knew something was going on between you two…"

"Nothing's going on…it was just a dumb kiss and that's all," Sam said. "I don't know…what to say to her now. And we have this big competition…"

"Give me the details and let's try to figure something out," Blaine told him.

Sam told him what had transpired after the dress rehearsal at McKinley.

"Well, I do know she has her own room here, can you believe that? Go find her and talk to her. Sounds like she's just been waiting for you to come around, since Brittany left, you know…"

Sam stood up, emboldened. "I think I will…what room is she in? I know you know."

Blaine smiled and told him. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

Kitty was so glad she talked her father into paying for her own private room. She didn't want to share with Marley or Unique; Sugar would drive her insane. Tina would've been okay, but it would've been _Mike does this so great_ or _Mike has the biggest wang I've ever laid eyes_ _on_ or _Mike is just so perfect_ and Kitty just didn't want to hear it. She just wanted her own space to wallow in. This was even better after the ordeal with Sam at dress rehearsal…or, more appropriately, the non ordeal. He had apologized and run away…obviously meaning it had been a mistake to kiss her.

_Oh well_, she thought. _Another boy that just wasn't meant to be, another one who doesn't deserve all of this._ She pulled on pink sweats and left on her white tank to lie down and nap before practice that evening. She had just snuggled into the king-sized bed when there was a loud rapping at her door. She sighed and pulled the comforter over her head.

Persistent knocking. Then Sam's voice calling her name.

"C'mon, Kit, I know you're in th…" he was saying when she tore open the door.

"I was attempting to sleep off my jet lag," she said, her eyes blazing.

He pushed his way into her room and shut the door behind him. He took her in…messy hair, wrinkled clothes, tired eyes. She sat down hard in the desk chair as he began ranting, hands on hips and his jaw set.

"You know everything about me…my family was poor, I was homeless, I'm not too smart, Brittany dumped my ass in front of everyone and then just forgets about me…you…I want to know _you_!" he said. "You've been on my ass to get over moping and my sad eyes but what about _your_ sad eyes? You think I haven't noticed? You're a bitch to everyone so no one can get close to you…so tell me…why? Why do you not let anyone in? You told Ryder, right? You let him in…let me in. I meant to kiss you…I didn't mean to scare you…"

"You made fun of Ryder, that's why I can't tell you…"

"What?" He was thoroughly confused. He pulled out the other desk chair and sat down. "I never made fun of Ryder…and what does that have to do with you?"

"You did…when he told the group about…about being molested." She stared at her hands in her lap. "I can't tell you."

He remembered his words that day and how he'd been chastised about what he said. He took the chance and picked up her hands, squeezing them. She didn't pull away from him.

"I apologized to Ryder privately after that…I was being a dick that day. You can ask him. When I realized how bad he felt, I felt like shit," Sam told her, his voice more quiet and calm. "I wish you'd talk to me…it's not right when you're not bitching at me."

She sucked in her breath, heaving her breasts upward. He tried not to notice. Then, it all spilled out…how her friend's older brother had molested her when she was in sixth grade.

"Do you want to know why I transferred to McKinley? Not 'cause my dad moved to the district…they still live in Dayton…my dad works for Wright State. My grandmother lives in Lima…I came here to live because…because…I couldn't keep seeing my molester at school in Dayton…it was awful. No one believed me, not even my parents. And the…the guy…wouldn't leave me alone…I had to…get away." She paused, wiping away tears. "Then, here, I put on my bitch face to get what I want…" She shrugged. "Except Patty Simcox in _Grease_? Are you kidding me? So, yeah, I did something awful to Marley…and I apologized. And I've tried to be less bitchy. And then Ryder came out with his secret…I couldn't believe it. I tried to be his friend, but he was more interested in being friends with an illusion on the internet…so…"

Sam pulled Kitty into his lap and held her close to him, just embracing this girl who had so much fire yet was reduced to quiet sobs when telling her story. He ran his hands up and down her bare arms and over her hair.

"Did he…did he, you know…" Sam started, not finding the words, his jaw clenching.

"No…um, I think he would've tried if his sister hadn't have snored out loud and freaked him out."

"What about the police? Didn't your parents call the police?"

She shook her head. "They thought I was trying to get attention…"

They were quiet for a few moments.

"I never told you _thanks_," he finally said quietly.

She sniffed loudly. "For what?"

"For being there when Brittany left…you were the only one who noticed."

"Sam," she chuckled. "I only noticed because I noticed you the first day of school and haven't stopped noticing you."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"And now, all the walls are down," she finished, planting a kiss on his lips.

xxxxx

The four days prior to the competition were filled with rehearsing, sightseeing around Los Angeles, rehearsing, swimming in the hotel pool, rehearsing, shopping, rehearsing, rehearsing, and more rehearsing.

After Sam burst into her room and forced her to talk to him, she couldn't help looking at him and find her heart singing. His eyes, when looking at her, were now definitely happy eyes. At mealtimes, they often sat together, their heads huddled together, having a secret giggly conversation. While sightseeing, they sometimes held hands. In group pictures, they were always side by side.

On the night before the competition, Sam and Kitty sat in the hallway between their hotel rooms, talking and laughing. The time in Los Angeles had been successful, for them and for the entire group.

"I'm pretty sure Tina and Mike are bumpin' uglies again," she said, twirling a strand of blonde hair around a finger. "Really not a shocker, though."

"They've always been pretty tight…" Sam said, fiddling with his shorts pocket. "Listen, Kit, I need to…uh…"

She sat up straighter against her spot on the wall, picking up on his anxiety right away.

"I've never really had very good luck giving girls rings but I found something I thought you'd like…" He presented her with a square black velvet box, about 3 inches square and very slim.

"Sam…" she said softly, taking the box from him. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to…I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Totally…" she said, opening the top of the box slowly.

He had given her a set of emerald green hair clips, sparkly deep green butterflies to clip into her tresses the next night. She inhaled, one hand going to her mouth. She ran a finger over the black lacquered antennae and eyes of each clip.

"Oh Sam…you really, really shouldn't have…they're…they're too much…" she whispered, taking the clips from the box.

"No, no, it's not too much! Kit, I found them at a…at a…well, a pawn shop…Blaine wanted to go yesterday and I found them. For you. I thought they'd be perfect. For you."

Tears fell from her eyes, and she crawled over to his lap, curling herself into his body. He held onto her tightly, her tiny warm body fitting perfectly in his arms. She clumsily put the clips into her hair, giggling the entire time.

"Thank you, Samuel Evans…I love them," she said.

"You're welcome, Kittricia Wilde…"

She punched him on the arm, then kissed him.

xxxxx

"Did she like the clips?" Blaine asked Sam when Sam returned to their room.

Sam peeled off his t-shirt and went to the bathroom. "Yep…she really did."

Blaine followed him to the door, standing just outside. "So…are you two going to start dating, ya think?"

After the toilet flushed and Sam stepped to the sink, Blaine came around the corner, looking at Sam in the mirror. Sam had a big smile on his face, a smile Blaine hadn't seen since before the Brittany breakup.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe? I think I'd kinda like to go out with her…I know why she's so bossy-slash-bitchy sometimes…"

"And you're cool with that?"

Sam nodded in the mirror. "Yeah, I get it. And she's not so bitchy to me anymore."

Blaine clapped Sam on the back. "I'm just glad you're happy again, dude."

Sam started brushing his teeth and wondered if Kitty was happy too…happy as he was.

In her room, Kitty was standing in front of her mirror, her hair brushed out and trying the clips on using different styles, watching the light shimmer off of them. She held them up to her gown; they matched perfectly. She could almost swear they were real emeralds…surely not. But, the clips were gorgeous and gorgeous in her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She thought of Sam's face when he handed her the box…nervous, excited, happy. It made her happy…happier than she had been since moving to Lima. She curled up in her king-sized bed, smiling and happy and excited about dancing with Sam the next day.

**A/N: Thanks to you all for giving this story a go and reading. :)) There's more to come, though don't feel obligated to read on since it's not Fabrevans. I appreciate your time, as always. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

"How'd you sleep?" Sam asked Kitty the next morning over breakfast. He sat right next to her, their arms touching. She picked at her dry toast and fruit. He had scrambled eggs, sausage, two pancakes, and fruit.

"I slept wonderfully…and you?"

"The best, Kitty, so ready for today," he replied. He reached for her hand and stroked her fingers.

A commotion in the banquet room got their attention. Kitty saw her first, and she felt her claws come out. Brittany and Santana entered the room, followed by Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Quinn. Mercedes and Mike followed them. Everyone jumped up to hug them, excited that they made it out to see them perform. Kitty gripped Sam's hand tightly.

"You okay?" she asked him, her voice low. "Is it going to bother you her being here?"

Sam looked Kitty in the eye. "As long as you've got my back, I'm good."

"Then c'mon Lips, let's go..." Kitty said to Sam, pulling him up by the hand. He knew, that with her calling him by his nickname, she was probably being Bitch Kitty.

She approached the group of new arrivals, particularly Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, and stood before them, smirking, with her arms crossed over her chest and one hip cocked out. Sam stood behind her, waiting for the fall-out.

"I see you all could take a break from your lady loving to come see us perform," Kitty purred at them. "New nose Satan? No? Just the same old pointy beak. And Quinn, though you were once my idol and dear to my heart, you no longer are on that pedestal...as the pedestal could not accommodate you and your old man teacher boyfriend. Brittany, sweet genius Brittany, let me tell you one thing you weren't so outlandishly smart about and that's Sam. You...and Quinn...and even Satan passed on this treasure..." Kitty cocked her thumb behind her to stunned Sam. "The West Coast is not big enough for all us so I suggest you take your lady parts-licking faces back to the East Coast. Stay out of my way and leave Sam alone!"

When she turned on her heel, Sam could see her eyes were blazing and she had left the other three girls, and most of the banquet room, in shocked silence.

"That little slut...she doesn't even know how I'm about to go all Lima Heights on her ass..." Santana growled, starting toward Kitty.

"Santana, no, not here," Brittany said softly, putting her hand on Santana's arm. "Sam, we're happy for you."

"No, really, Britt, let San rip her a new one...what a bitch," Quinn muttered. Then, to Sam, sarcastically she said, "Yeah, we're _real_ happy for you." Along wtih a requisite eye roll.

Brittany threaded her arms between one of Santana's and one of Quinn's and went to the buffet line. Sam returned to his table where Kitty was sitting perfectly calmly, popping a grape into her mouth. He sat down next to her and sipped his juice. He then turned to he and conspiratorially whispered, "That was freakin' awesome, Kit!"

She giggled with him. "Well, they had it coming, for how they treated you. You need someone who sees the real you and appreciates it."

He looked at her closely. "Do you? Do you see the real me?"

She offered him a strawberry. "Yes, I do. And I appreciate it...a lot."

He felt her warm hand land on his knee and squeeze him gently.

_xxxxx_

"Are you ready? Nervous? You look perfect, by the way," Sam asked Kitty as they prepared to take the stage. She looked up at him. He could see the emerald hair clips glimmering in her hair.

"Thank you! And nope, not nervous at all. I love an audience," she said, smiling at him.

"Can I, uh, maybe kiss you before the show? Or would it mess up your lipstick?"

"Kiss me, Lips," she told him.

Tenderly, he kissed her. She parted her lips slightly and touched his lips with her the tip of her tongue...a first for her. His eyes flew open as did hers. They pulled away from one another.

"Did you, um, mean to do that?" he asked her quietly. She was blushing.

"Yep...my first time...how'd I do?"

He quirked his face at her. "I'm not sure...I think I need a do-over."

She smiled again and leaned into him, her hands on his shoulders, then wrapped around his neck, her lips on his. This time, they both parted their lips and touched tongues, tasting each other, until an _ahem_ broke them up.

"Five minutes, McKinley High!" a stagehand hissed.

Sam stared at Kitty in the semi-darkness. "That was pretty damn perfect."

She was beaming.

_xxxxx_

The New Directions took their places on the dark stage, the audience before them speaking in hushed whispers. Sam, standing behind Kitty, with his hands on her waist, kissed her softly on the neck just before the music and singing began. The audience recognized the opening chords of the song, and ooo's and ahh's filled the auditorium before Ryder and Unique began their verse:

_I cried a tear, you wiped it dry.  
I was confused, you cleared my mind.  
I sold my soul, you bought it back for me  
And held me up and gave me dignity...  
Somehow you needed me._

The New Directions' arrangement called for a bit of an extension between verses, provided by the orchestra, to give each couple enough time to move to the spotlight. Sam and Kitty were going through the motions fluidly, singing a bit of backup, but mostly just lost in one another as they moved around the stage. Blaine and Sugar were the next couple:

_You gave me strength to stand alone again,  
To face the world out on my own again.  
You put me high upon a pedestal,  
So high that I could almost see eternity...  
You needed me, you needed me._

Blaine's voice was stronger than Sugar's, which was why they were paired up together. They spun around and Tina and Artie took center stage:

_And I can't believe it's you,  
I can't believe it's true.  
I needed you and you were there.  
And I'll never leave, why should I leave?  
I'd be a fool 'cause I finally found someone who really cares._

Sam gripped Kitty a bit tighter as they approached the spotlight. It was their verse:

_You held my hand when it was cold.  
When I was lost you took me home.  
You gave me hope when I was at the end  
And turned my lies back into truth again.  
You even called me "friend."_

Kitty sang the first two lines, then Sam the second, and they shared the last line. They performed their dance, keeping their eyes locked the entire time. As they sang the last line of the verse, facing one another, Kitty pushed to her toes and pecked Sam on the chin just as they danced off to give the spotlight to Jake and Marley:

_You gave me strength to stand alone again,  
To face the world out on my own again.  
You put me high upon a pedestal,  
So high that I could almost see eternity...  
You needed me, you needed me._

As Sam and Kitty moved back to their beginning position to get ready for the second song, she whispered to him, "We are so good together!"

The second song began, _Smooth_, with Artie rolling to a midpoint between stage left and center stage, playing electric guitar. The girls were together behind him, salsa dancing, while the boys took turns singing different parts of the song alternating with dancing with the girls and coming together for the chorus:

_And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up...  
I could change my life to better suit your mood...  
'Cause you're so smooth..._

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon,_  
_Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you..._  
_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah,_  
_Give me your heart, make it real,_  
_Or else forget about it._

At one point, Jake put his tap dance skills to use during a drum solo, which turned out really unique and the audience loved it. By the end of that song, with the dancing and singing, Sam was hot and sweaty. The third song, though, the girls sang lead vocals while the boys would sing the chorus. Marley and Sugar started this song:

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down,  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around,  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands,  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand..._

Then, the boys came in:

_Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker. yeah,  
That's your middle name.  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain.  
And I wanna know..._

All of them sang the chorus:

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can.  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back.  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack...  
Troublemaker!_

Then, it was Kitty and Tina's turn:

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those fingertips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more…_

The boys sang again and then they were all in for the chorus and then their performance was done, to a standing ovation. They finished the show matched up with the same person they started with, so Sam and Kitty were left standing together, heaving in deep breaths, his hands planted on her hips.

The last thing she noticed right before they ran off stage was his fingers on the green satin of her dress…how wonderfully long his fingers were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

The adrenaline after performing such a rousing show was overwhelming. The group was off stage and full-on hugging each other until Mr. Schue finally made them take their seats in the auditorium to watch the other acts and then the awards ceremony. Sam felt glued to Kitty after their show, which was fine with him. His hand didn't leave hers except for a quick bathroom break.

Before long, all the groups had performed and awards were announced. The New Directions came in third, and they were happy with that. Some of the judges' comments regarding their show included:

_Beautiful opening song, just lovely!  
Great dancing during Smooth!  
Perfect theatrics during the final number…made me want to dance!  
Excellent interpretation of the contrast theme!  
Try to recruit more to your club…need more of a voice on stage._

Mr. Schue requested that they stay in their show clothes. He had rented a tour bus to take them all to dinner at Monterey Hill, a fancy steakhouse. He had reserved a private room for the Glee Club and their guests.

The restaurant was large but understated with gorgeous views of the city at night. They mingled with each other on the patio, sipping virgin drinks, while their room was prepared. They were then seated. Sam sat across from Kitty, so he could drink in her beauty. The lighting was perfect. Her skin was luminous, and her eyes sparkled like her hair clips.

Dinner was lovely, all the kids along with Mr. and Mrs. Schue sat at one long table, and their friends and family who were able to make the trip to California at tables surrounding them. The third place trophy sat in the middle of the long table. Spirits were high from their third place award. They agreed that the two groups who came in ahead of them deserved their first and second place awards. They vowed to work harder next year for Mr. Schue.

Sam only half-listened to what was going on; he was focused on the blonde girl seated across the table from him. She was bubbly and effervescent that night, sitting amongst their friends, the soft light from the crystal chandelier illuminating her. Every once in awhile, she'd catch his eye while carrying on different conversations around the table, and she'd smile at him.

At one point, Santana approached Kitty from behind.

"If it isn't Skipper, Barbie's lesser known and unwanted little sister!" Santana said, facetiously, draping her arm over Kitty' shoulders. "Been in any sleeping bags with little boys lately?"

Kitty's face fell. Only two people could've told Santana that, and she ruled out Sam immediately. Ryder, however, jumped from his seat and nearly ran from the room.

"Oh, right, you couldn't handle the pressure so you ran away from Dayton to our little hometown." Santana leaned down close to Kitty's ear. "Listen, _sister_, you leave Brittany out of whatever this shit is...she's mine and I _will_ fight for her honor, _capisce_?"

Kitty set her jaw and looked up at Santana with the fakest of smiles adorning her face.

"Oh, you can have Brittany, Satan...Sam was done with her anyway," she purred. "You can pick her brain from now until eternity, sweetie."

Kitty turned her back to Santana and rolled her eyes at Sam who smirked.

"You find this funny, Lady Labia on your face? I'll tell you what's-"

By this time, Mr. Schue had found his way to Santana and escorted her back to her table as she still shouted nasty remarks about nearly everyone in the room.

"You'd think she would have grown up a little by now..." Kitty said quietly to Sam. "Oh well, some things never change!"

She went back to her bubbly conversation as if nothing had happened.

After dessert, Sam asked her if she wanted to retreat to the patio for a few moments before the bus left to take them back to the hotel. This was their last night in Los Angeles and he wanted to see the lights again. She took his arm and they found a quiet spot on the patio. The breeze was warm and would stir her hair every now and again. They looked out on the lights of Los Angeles, quiet for a bit.

Finally, Sam spoke up. "That sucks...why would Ryder tell Santana that stuff?"

Kitty kept looking at the lights, the up to the stars. "I don't know...so be it...I've learned to deal with worse."

"You shouldn't have to, though. You were the one who was wronged, yet it seems people have a way of making you to blame." He stroked a finger down her arm, causing her to shiver. "You want me to kick his ass?"

She snickered a little. "Yes, please."

Sam stood up and scanned the dining room for Ryder. She squealed and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down to his seat.

"No silly! I was kidding! I'd rather just forget about it," she said.

He took her hands in his and pulled her in her chair closer to him, until her knees were between his.

"If I ask you something, promise not to laugh?" he asked her. She looked into his eyes deeply.

"I won't laugh...but I have to ask you something too...you first..."

"Do you have teeth in your lady parts?"

"What?!" She sat up straight, appearing shocked. "No! Why would you even...wait...god, Ryder is such an ass!"

Sam smirked. "Cool...okay, your turn."

"What are you doing after you graduate?"

He rubbed his thumbs over her hands. "Well, they haven't really told me yet if I'm graduating...so there's that..."

"Oh...so you think you're getting a do-over?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Would that...bother you?"

She looked into his eyes again. "No, it wouldn't."

The leaned into one another and met in a kiss...the kiss was soft and gentle, then he pulled her into his lap, her arms draped around his shoulders and her fingers in his hair, and the kiss took on a life of its own.

_xxxxx_

At the hotel, Kitty asked Sam to meet her in the hall after they changed into more casual clothes, shorts and t-shirts. He did as she asked since Kurt was hanging around his room talking with Blaine. Kitty popped out of her room wearing black shorts and a pink tee. She still wore her green hair clips. She took Sam's hand.

"C'mon boyfriend...I'm not ready for this night to end!" She pulled him toward the elevator.

"What'd'ya have in mind, girlfriend?" Were they boyfriend and girlfriend now? He had no idea.

She pushed the button that stated simply _RT_.

"What's RT?"

"I asked at the front desk...rooftop!" she squealed.

"Sweet..." he mumbled.

The doors opened directly on the rooftop and evidently they weren't the only ones who knew about it as other couples wandered around, taking in the views. She pulled him to a secluded corner to an extra-large chair beneath a potted palm tree, underneath twinkle lights and paper lanterns.

"Now, hold me like you did at the restaurant," she ordered him, nudging him down into the comfy chair. He reached for her hand and pulled her down onto his lap.

"As you wish," he whispered into her ear. He wrapped one arm around her back, and she draped her legs over his. He rested his other hand on her knee.

"Sam..." she began, playfully pinching his earlobe.

"Yeah?"

"You're probably super experienced, right?" she asked him.

"Doing what? Football? So-so. Glee Club? Got that down. Synchroniz-"

"No...with girls..." she said quietly. "Because I'm not...with guys."

"Oh..."

"So, I'm just going to say it, Sam Evans...I like you. I like you a lot. I like your eyes, your smile, your smokin' hot body...and I trust you. Or else I wouldn't be sitting in your lap letting your boner touch me."

"My boner? What?" He slid his hand into the pocket of his shorts and showed her a roll of breath mints. "Sorry, no boner!"

She looked mortified. "Oh my god...oh my god..." She struggled to get up off him.

"Where're you going? You want a breath mint?"

"Oh my god, Sam Evans...I don't give you a boner and now you're telling me I have nasty breath?" she hissed at him.

He took her hand and tugged at her gently. "Sit back down, Kit...please..."

She did so, reluctantly, and held out her hand for a breath mint, which he dropped into her palm.

"First of all, I was just being polite...you know, sharing...the breath mints. And, I know it'll come as a huge shocker, but yeah, you've turned me on before...like today right before we went on stage and you French kissed me...instant boner...just sayin'." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Since what happened to me in the sixth grade, I've been sorta…_reserved_…when it comes to guys. With you, though, you do something to me. When you're close to me, I don't get the feeling you're trying to, I dunno, control me? hurt me? I feel okay around you and want you near me, like really _really_ close to me…"

"God, Kitty…" he whispered, putting his mouth on hers.

He gripped the back of her head, pushing her into him. His tongue licked at her lips, her tongue, wanting her taste. His hand on her knee slid up her leg, over her belly, and gently landed on her breast.

"Is this okay?" he grunted out.

She nodded and whispered _yessss_.

He pressed his palm onto her breast, then pushed up and rubbed down. He had felt a boob before, Brittany's, but she had forced his hand there, even moved his hand roughly on her. With Kitty, he felt her easily, carefully. He could feel the underwire in the bra she wore and even the lacy pattern. The entire time his hand was flat against her she whimpered little sounds into his mouth. He finally softly pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He could feel her flesh harden beneath the fabric and his fingertips.

"Oh, Sam…" she moaned. "I didn't know it could feel so…so…"

He cupped her breast in his hand again, pressing and kneading her firm muscle.

"Where are your mints?" she hissed out.

He stopped kissing her. "Not in my pocket…"

"Oh my god…" Her mouth found his again as his hand found her breast. Except he moved to the other breast to give it equal attention.

"Your boobs are perfect…" he mumbled against her mouth.

Kitty was squirming on Sam's lap, enjoying Sam's touch…maybe a little too much.

She put both hands on his shoulders and pushed herself away, taking deep breaths and collecting her thoughts.

"I think we should…" She cleared her throat a bit. "…slow down, 'kay?"

"Sure, yeah, I understand…" He shifted how he sat since his cock was bent at some weird angle.

Kitty curled into him as their racing hearts calmed down. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger and relaxed. She rested her head on his upper chest, listening to his heart beat.

And then, someone was rousing Sam from sleep...Blaine.

"Dude..." he whispered. "You need to get back to the room...Schue'll freak out!"

At first, Sam was disoriented. The night had cooled off yet he held a warm body next to his. He stirred her awake.

"Kit...we fell asleep...need to get back to our rooms..." he mumbled. She groaned but sat up and yawned. She slid off his lap silently and took his hand as they trudged back to the elevator.

She clung to him in the elevator. "I never wanted this night to end..."

He held his arms around and kissed the top of her head. "Me either..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

Figgins called Sam into his office the day they returned to school. There was only a week left of school and since no one had approached Sam about plans after high school he figured the news wasn't the greatest. Mrs. Schue sat in Figgins' office, a nervous smile on her face and a pile of pamphlets on her lap.

"Sam, Sam, Sam...the gorgeous blonde imbecile..." Figgins started but then abruptly stopped after an icy glare from Mrs. Schue. "Thank you for joining us. Have a seat..."

Sam did as he was told.

"Sam," Mrs. Schue started. "It has come to our attention that you have made no plans for what to do after this year is done. Your grades are suboptimal, and you have not earned enough credits to graduate with your class."

Sam stared at his hands in his lap, wishing he could just run from this office where the walls seemed to be closing in on him.

"You do have options, though, and we wanted to go over those with you..." Mrs. Schue continued. "With hard work this summer, you can earn the credits you need to graduate. If you choose that option, you of course can participate in the graduation ceremony with your classmates. The other option is to retake your senior year and focus on improving your grades and setting your sights on community college."

He sighed. "How many credits do I need?"

Mrs. Schue shuffled some papers on her lap. "You need two math credits, two English credits, and a science credit."

"Is it even possible to get that done over the summer?" he asked, not liking where this was headed.

"One math class and one English class, passed with no lower than a C-, would earn your needed credits. There is a four-week forensics science course worth one credit that is offered over the summer."

Sam rubbed his temples with his fingers. "How much time do I have to decide?"

Figgins cleared his throat. "We need to know by the end of today what your plans are."

"Sam, take this information and go over it," Mrs. Schue said, shoving pamphlets at him.

_So You're Doing Senior Year Over...You're Not Alone!  
So You Need To Take Summer School...A Semester Crammed Into Six Weeks!  
So You Didn't Finish High School...Job Prospects Not That Dismal!_

He shuffled them through his hands, feeling more desperate by the second.

"Okay, yeah, I'll be back later to let you know," he said hurriedly and rushed from the office. The only thought on his mind was _Where's Kitty?_ She'd know what to do.

_xxxxx_

Sam found Kitty on the football field, her gym class, working out with the Cheerios. They were constantly working on new routines or weight training or dieting, it seemed. He crawled up on the bleachers, to the very top corner, and watched her. She was so tiny that a lot of times she was at the top of a pyramid or being thrown through the air. He could even pick out her voice over the others as he sat watching.

They took a break, and she ran up the steps to see him.

"Spill it, Evans. I could see your sad eyes all the way on the field. What happened?" she asked him, glancing at the pamphlets he still clutched.

"I talked to Figgins...about next year..." Sam said. "I can do summer school to earn the credits I need to graduate, I can take senior year over, or I can just end it with this year and I guess get my GED...they didn't really mention that..."

"What kind of summer school?"

He shuffled the pamphlets...oh, there was the GED one..._Get Your GED-It's GOOD!_ He handed her the one about summer school. She scanned over it quickly.

"What classes do you need to take?"

"A math, an English, and forensic science, I guess," he mumbled. "I mean, I'm not surprised by this but then I kinda am."

"Why don't you take Business Math, Public Speaking, and the forensics class. I can help you with the math...I rock at numbers," she said, sitting up straight and smiling at him. He took the pamphlet back from her.

"My parents are going to be so pissed," he said. "I have to let Figgins know before I leave today what I'm gonna do..."

"You could spend one more hell-filled year here, or drop out and get your GED...meh, or study this summer and get your diploma...sounds pretty simple to me," she said to him. Her head whipped around when she heard the coach's whistle blare. "Gotta run! I know you'll make the right decision!"

She pecked him quickly on the cheek and ran back down the bleachers.

With resignation, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his parents.

_xxxxx_

"Sam! Wait up!" he heard Kitty behind him, running to catch up with him. He had just slammed his locker shut and was on his way to talk to Figgins. "Can I come with you?"

He smiled at her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Sure...I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

"So...you've made a decision?"

"Yep...I talked to my parents and figured it out," Sam said, still smiling. The decision he and his parents had made had not been an easy one, but he felt it was the right one, for him.

"As much as I'd like to have you here next year, I know that's not what you decided to do," she said, very adamant in her statement.

He smiled down at her again as they reached Figgins' office. They were shown in by the secretary.

"So, Mr. Evans and the astonishingly tiny yet adorable Cheerio, I heard you made your decision; your parents called me," Figgins said. Sam and Kitty sat down.

"Yes sir. I feel it's the right thing for me," Sam replied.

"As you desire, Mr. Evans. I've taken the liberty of printing up your summer school schedule and you'll find your books for the three classes with the secretary. It will be quite disappointing though to not see you in your cap and gown, crossing the stage..."

Kitty looked at Sam for explanation.

"I've decided not to go through with the graduation ceremony with my class. It didn't feel right to me, to act like I had earned what they all had worked so hard for. Not saying I haven't been working hard, but I probably need to work harder...which I'll do in summer school. At the end of those classes, I'll hopefully receive my diploma right here in Mr. Figgins' office with my parents and brother and sister...and hopefully you."

Her smile seemed to light up the room. She hugged him tightly. "I knew you'd make the right choice, Sam!"

Sam took his summer school schedule, picked up a few books for those courses, and then took Kitty to her after school Cheerios practice.

_xxxxx_

Sam sat in his bedroom at the Hummel's staring at his summer school schedule. Math and English for 6 weeks, 3 days each week; forensic science for 4 weeks, 5 days each week. He sighed. He had planned on working for Burt's tire shop over the summer to earn some extra cash but he was going to have let Burt know that that was out of the question now. He decided he'd look for a part-time job at nights. Even part-time, though, wouldn't give him the time he needed to really seriously study. He rested his head on his hands, then ran his hands through his hair. There had to be a solution.

Later, he talked with Mrs. Hummel over dinner, telling her about his summer school situation. She looked sad when he said he wouldn't be graduating with Blaine and the rest of his class.

"You made the decision that was right for you…to earn your diploma…and I'm proud of you for that. At the end of your summer classes, I'll be there to see you graduate," Carol told him. "Why don't you run down to the shop and talk to Finn about work?"

She let him borrow her car to go to the tire shop. Finn was closing up.

Finn led Sam through the garage. His coveralls were stained with oil and dirt, and he carried a tire iron.

"So, Rachel said you and that Kitty were hooking up," Finn tossed over his shoulder and then chuckled. "She's one fine piece of pussy..." He laughed out loud then, to Sam's astonishment. "Get it? Pussy...Kitty..."

It took all Sam had not to bash Finn over the head with the nearest tool he could get his hands on.

Instead, he looked him in the eye and shrugged as if disinterested.

"So what's up? You need your schedule?"

"Yeah, that's what I came in to talk to you about...I've gotta do summer school this summer to graduate...so my hours here..."

"Oh dude! I had to do summer school in between junior and senior year because of fucking English...god, I hate English. What'd'ya gotta take?"

"Math, English, and a science class..."

"Jesus, Sam, what the hell did you do this year? Oh yeah, Brittany..." Finn guffawed again.

Once he calmed down, he pulled out a binder for scheduling. "What about weekends? Can you pull weekend hours? Like Saturday and Sunday?"

_I know what a weekend is, dumbass_, Sam thought to himself. "Yeah, sure."

"What about Thursday night? We stay open late that night...maybe you could work like four hours then?"

"Yeah, sounds fine...thanks," Sam muttered.

"Sweet...you can start this schedule the week after school lets out...well, _regular_ school...it'll be the first week of _your_ summer school," Finn said, nearly confusing himself. "You know what I mean."

"Next Thursday, I'll be here at 4," Sam said, turning to leave.

"Take good care of that pussy, Sam," Finn said, smirking.

Sam slammed the office door on his way out.

_xxxxx_

He called Kitty from the car to see if she wanted to take a ride. She sounded happy about that, so he drove over to her place to pick her up. She was waiting on the front porch of her grandmother's farmhouse when he arrived.

"I can't stay out too much longer...Carol thinks I'm at the shop talking to Finn," he said when she hopped into the car.

"No prob! Now, Mr. Mopey McMoperson, have I got some news for you!" she said cheerfully. "Let's go to the park!"

He drove them to the park where she chose a swing and let him push her. He watched her from behind, her long hair flowing on the breeze as he pushed her forward, her giggling and leaning back as she went higher. Finally, he slowed her down and twisted the chains so that she was facing him. He stood between her knees.

"Why do you think I'm so mopey?" he asked her. She gazed up at him with big open eyes, all seriousness now. She nibbled the corner of her lip a bit before answering.

"Probably graduation this weekend..." she answered.

He laughed. "Nah, I'm good with that...I suppose I oughtta go and watch Blaine graduate, though."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. "Actually, I was thinking me and you oughtta do something else..."

He smiled while kissing her. "Really? Something else?" He ran his hand up and down her back, dropping farther each time down. He so wanted to touch her butt.

"Yeah, if ya want to..." she said coyly, batting her eyelashes at him. He could melt under that look. He pulled her a little closer to him.

"Of course I want to..."

She squealed and jumped up and down. He did cop a feel but was more interested in what had her so excited. He was guessing it wasn't sex.

"I'm so glad! I've made the reservations and everything...you just need to pack a bag!" she said to him.

"Pack a bag? We're _going_ somewhere?" He was thoroughly confused.

"Yep! Somewhere where you don't have to think about school or graduation or work or anything...just me and you and fun!"

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Busy summer!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

In the next four days, school was done. Kitty still had not told him what she was planning for the weekend, just that he needed to have a bag packed for two days and be ready to leave town Friday as soon as the last bell at school rang. And she was not kidding around.

He was standing at his locker, cleaning out the last few dredges of this senior year, when she bounced up to him, full of energy.

"Ugh! I am so glad this year is done! Three months 'til my senior year! I am so ready to go! Let's go!" she said, nearly bouncing off the walls.

"School's done for you, Kit, not for me." He sighed. "Business math…public speaking…forensics…really? I'll never pass all of those, plus putting in hours at the tire shop…"

He groaned.

"Cheer up, Mopes! You have this weekend with me…and just me…to take your mind off all that. On Monday, you think about it. Now, you don't."

He scanned his locker once more to make sure he didn't leave any stray items. A picture had slid down a side wall and lay face-down on the floor of the locker. He picked it up and held his breath when he saw the image. It was from the _Grease_ performance, a picture of him and Kitty standing side by side. He stuck it in his wallet.

"Let's go, Kits," he said, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

_xxxxx_

Kitty was driving her car, a shiny new orange Dodge Dart Aero, a gift from her parents for finishing her junior year. They had the windows down, the warm air was whipping through the interior, and the music was up loud. Kitty took off up 75 North.

"Are you taking me to Canada?" Sam yelled over the wind and music.

Kitty threw her head back and laughed. "Um, no!"

"So, how long 'til we get where we're going?"

"Couple hours...sit back and enjoy the ride, Mopes!"

He did just that. He thought of how his parents and Carol had been cool with him running off with Kitty for the weekend. He thought about how Kitty told him she got her grandmother to reserve the hotel for them, wherever they were going. He thought about his friends graduating and his summer classes starting on Monday...then pushed those thoughts aside. He looked over at Kitty, now in shorts and a t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail but not a strict high pony required when she was in Cheerios uniform, just a plain loose ponytail blowing in the breeze. She wore giant black sunglasses and would toss him a smile every now and again.

They went north through Bluffton, Findlay, and to Bowling Green. There, she turned eastward and Sam started seeing the signs.

"So, it is Canada?"

She punched him in the arm. The signs said _58 miles to Cedar Point_.

_xxxxx_

"We need to check in first, then we can go to the park," she said, pulling into the Castaway Bay parking lot.

"And your grandmother didn't ask you why you needed to reserve a room?" he asked, taking in the sight of the massive lodge/waterpark.

"She thinks it's a Cheerios thing. And, the hotel thinks she'll be showing up later so…just follow my lead, 'kay?"

He nodded, looking at her in confusion. He went back to looking at the exterior of the hotel. One side of it housed the waterpark; the other side was the hotel. It was probably the most colorful, fun-looking building he had ever seen. Of course, Cedar Point was a short drive away and he could see the peaks of the tallest roller coasters in the distance, as well as Lake Erie. His mind was racing with what all they could do at the park in the next couple days. As soon as Kitty parked, he hopped from the car and grabbed their bags, ready to go.

She hit the button on the key fob, honking the car's horn, and held out her hand to take Sam's free hand.

"Let's go," she said to him.

In the lobby, the excitement level was high. Families were just arriving with kids in tow, and a Snoopy mascot was taking pictures with everyone it seemed. Kitty threaded her way to the front desk, what appeared to be a boulder and a shipwrecked ship behind it.

"Reservations for Ms. Kaye Wilde," she said, her ponytail bobbing. She looked the clerk in the eye. The clerk typed in the name.

"Ms. Wilde is your grandmother?" the clerk asked. Kitty had expected the question.

"Yes, she was in Detroit visiting her sister and should be arriving later this evening. My brother and I came on ahead from Lima."

A bit more key tapping, Kitty signed the reservation, handed over her grandmother's credit card, then had two room keys in her hand.

"Thank you very much, Miss Wilde and Master Wilde. Enjoy your stay at Castaway Bay," the clerk chirped cheerfully, smiling at both of them. She pointed them in the direction of the bank of elevators and also handed Kitty a map of the resort.

"I'm your bro now!" Sam exclaimed once out of earshot of the front desk. He pulled Kitty's bra stop and snapped it. She turned around and glared at him.

"My bro would never do such a thing…now call me an elevator!"

He looked at her strangely, then walked past her to push the button.

"Jeez, I was just joking…elevator!" He then had his boxers pulled up to his shoulders.

"Now that's something a sis would do," she said, howling with laughter. She climbed into the open elevator and pushed the 'hold open' button. Sam waddled on behind her.

Once the doors were closed, he started picking at his undies. "I will never get this wedgie out, Kit."

She giggled at him as they rode to the tenth floor.

They stepped off the elevator and a sign on the wall said _Suites 1001-1020_ pointing one way and _Suites 1021-1040_ pointing in the other direction.

"A suite, Kitty? This is insane. Lemme give you some money on this…"

She put her hand up as if to let him know she wasn't going to listen to that.

"No…this is for you so enjoy," she said simply, heading toward suite 1040.

When making the reservations, she had wondered if she should get a room with just one bed or two beds. Then, she decided on a suite so if things were awkward they'd have separate rooms. And, if things weren't awkward then…

At suite 1040, she stopped and turned to face him. She put her hands on his chest.

"I wanted to do something for you, Sam, because you did work hard your senior year and I wanted you to have a little break," she said quietly.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I know, that's not such a brotherly thing to do…" he said quietly.

"Do it again…" she commanded. And he did.

He dropped their bags at their feet and put his hands on her waist, pulling her to him a little.

"We probably should, uh, go in…" she muttered finally, not wanting the kiss to end.

He didn't want to stop either but agreed with her. "Yeah, in the room…"

She went ahead and used the key card and opened the door to their suite. It opened into a bright front room including a sleeper sofa, two recliners, various tables, and a flat-screen TV. At one end was the small kitchen/dining area. Straight ahead were two doors, one to the left and one to the right. The left door opened to the smaller of the two bedrooms. The right door opened to the larger of the two bedrooms, including a balcony overlooking Lake Erie. In between the two bedrooms was the bathroom, including an extra-large tub and separate shower and double sinks. Sam went immediately to the balcony and stood at the railing, the lake breeze blowing his hair back off his forehead.

"C'mere, Kit, check this out…"

Kitty came over to the balcony and stood next to Sam, taking in the view. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She fit perfectly against his body, her head just coming up to his chin.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Kit...words aren't enough," he said quietly behind her. She put her hands over his, rubbing circles on his skin. Then, she turned toward him, looking up at him, her eyes open wide.

"Let's just have fun, okay?" she said, smiling.

"My middle name is Fun...and Charles..." he replied, making her laugh out loud.

"Alright Chuck...let's do this!"

Sam followed her back inside the suite. He picked up his bag and took it to the smaller bedroom. He then found her unloading her toiletries in the bathroom.

"How long are you holding me hostage?" he asked, seeing all her stuff lined up on the counter.

"Oh Sam, this is just routine stuff we girls need to do to stay beautiful for you..."

"I don't see one thing on that counter that would make you any more beautiful than what you already are..." He pulled her into a hug. They looked at themselves in the mirror.

_How close is too close?_ Kitty thought, wanting to call off going to Cedar Point and just hanging with Sam. Alone. In her room. She sighed, then kissed him.

"Thanks Sam...I'm ready if you are."

_xxxxx_

They took the shuttle to Cedar Point where it seemed like Sam couldn't take it all in fast enough. Kitty seemed nonplussed by all the action.

"Have you been here before?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a few times...you like coasters, right?"

"I _love_ roller coasters!"

"Cool, so do I..." she said as they walked toward the entrance. Overhead, a new coaster roared above them.

"That is intense!" Sam said, his eyes shining. "Let's do that one first!"

They had their hands stamped and got in line for what was called the GateKeeper. Kitty clutched his hand. He almost thought he felt her trembling. She looked up at the GateKeeper, nothing above or below the people riding it. Holy hell, she should've put more thought into this great idea of whisking Sam away to Cedar Point. She squeezed his hand tighter.

They were in line at least 30 minutes, even for later in the afternoon. He caught on to her fear as they moved closer and closer to riding it.

"Kit, we can back out of this line and do something else-"

"No...no, I want to do this, Sam. Yeah, it scares the hell out of me, but I wanna do it. Just don't let go of me," she said, determined.

"Of course…are you sure?"

"Totes."

Soon, they were being checked in their seats on the ride. The seats were large and red with heavy pieces that locked over their arms and another around their waist. There were bars on the arm pieces for them to grip during the ride. Their legs dangled freely. Kitty took a very deep breath as the ride began its ascent. Sam let out a whoop as did most of the other riders.

The train of cars chugged up the first incline, slowly. The great lake appeared as they climbed higher.

"Oh god…" Kitty mumbled while Sam could barely contain himself. As they neared the top, he reached out with his hand closest to Kitty and linked fingers with her.

"Going over the top of this hill will be scary…but awesome…you'll see!" he yelled from beside her.

She looked at him, her eyebrows crinkled. She doubted the awesome part.

The train pulled to the top and the hill flattened out. She then heard the screams of the riders in the front as they went over and down. She squeezed Sam's fingers.

"Hang on Kits!" he yelled as they approached the drop-off.

And drop off, they did. It was like the bottom dropped out and their legs were swinging in the breeze. There was nothing above them or below them, Kitty thought. I'm going to die!

She screamed. He screamed. The train flew downward, then twisted and turned, then through the gates at the front of the park, more spinning, more turning, up and down…and two minutes later they were pulling into the station.

Kitty only released Sam's fingers when they were opening the arm restraints.

"That was the absolute best, Kit! Oh my god, what a freakin' trip!" Sam said as they walked from the platform to the exit.

Once on stable ground, Kitty stopped Sam. "I have never been so scared in all my life, Sam Evans. I damn near peed my pants!"

He laughed and stole a glance between her legs.

"But you didn't, so…"

"So…" she paused. "Yes, god, it was awesome! Let's ride again!"

So they did, three more times, before breaking to find supper.

They meandered through the park and found themselves at Joe Cool Café. They shared a cheese pizza and had salads. They talked about other rides they wanted to try that evening before the park closed. They shared a vanilla milkshake for dessert, with two straws even.

"Listen, Kit, thanks again…" Sam started.

"Sam…I know…you're happy and aren't thinking about McKinley…you're welcome," Kitty snapped at him but smiled and took his hand. "Thanks for coming with me." Would he ever know how much she loved it when he called her Kit?

A life-sized Snoopy was roaming through the restaurant. They had their picture taken with him, of course. They were ready for more rides and headed out.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Been a busy summer! :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

Night had fallen, and the park was only open for another couple hours. Full of food and energy, they started choosing rides to try…thrillers and more calm rides, like the giant double Ferris wheel and swings. They overheard other park goers talking about the fireworks. Sam asked at an Icee stand about fireworks and was told that 15 minutes after the rides shut down there was a huge fireworks show, every night they were open. He also told Sam the best spot to watch the show. There were scattered green park-like areas throughout the park so Sam and Kitty found the spot the guy told Sam about and chose a spot clear of trees or other obstructions to watch the night sky.

Sam sat down then took Kitty's hand and pulled her down between his legs. She sat with her back to him between his knees, watching others find spots on the grass. They were both quiet, having talked and laughed the entire day since leaving Lima.

A distant boom sounded, and the night sky lit up in color.

His knees were drawn up next to her sides. She ran her hands from his knees down his shins, through the curly soft light brown hair. She wrapped her hands underneath his legs and massaged his calves upward. She did this a few more times until reaching his knees and moving her hands backward up his thighs. She noticed that he spread his knees a bit farther apart and was that a tiny groan from behind her?

He had been talkative, commenting on every pyrotechnic display.

"Oooo! Ahhhh!"

"Gold is so awesome!"

"Green and blooooooo!"

"How can they put pink in purple?!"

"Red…and silver…and blue…oh my god!"

She massaged his thighs, the tops and then underneath as she moved back to his knees. His remarks about the fireworks drifted off. Finally, feeling brave, her hand lingered at the top of his thigh, her thumb brushing a soft fleshy area between his legs, that she was pretty sure was his scrotum. He squirmed a little behind her as she rubbed her thumb over the area. Slowly, wanting to feel more, she moved her fingers up farther, expecting to feel his penis but she only felt rigid flesh beneath his shorts.

_I made him hard!_ she thought headily. _I can feel his dick!_

He leaned up closer to her, and she could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck. His hands made their way to her hips and slid down her thighs. He began massaging her thighs much like she had his, down the front to her knees and then back up underneath.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, holding her breath. His hands finally stopped at the edge of her shorts. This time, his thumb started rubbing her inner thigh as the fireworks exploded above them. She felt his thumb at the edge of her panties. His lips were just barely touching the skin at the nape of her neck.

"Is this okay?" he whispered. She nodded.

His thumb rubbed over the damp crotch of her underwear, feeling the soft mound of tissue between her legs. He moved his thumb up and down; her knees opened slightly. He lowered his head a bit so that his chin was resting on her shoulder. His thumb pushed underneath the edge of her panties.

She gasped a little at the feel of his fingers gently stroking her labia. He had moved his first two fingers beneath the crotch of her panties and touched her softly. He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes had fluttered shut.

"Can I?" he asked her.

"Yes…" _Yes please._

His middle finger gently probed between her labia, finding her wet at her entrance. He slid his now wet finger upward until he found what he hoped to find…a hard knot of tissue that, when touched, caused her to arch her back and whimper. He circled the knot slowly, then moved his finger up and down over it, reeling with how she reacted to his touch. She bit down on her lip to keep from moaning out loud, not wanting to draw attraction to what Sam was doing to her. But it felt amazing…too amazing…

He was tapping that spot between her legs, fast, then faster. She was beginning to lose her concentration but thought she felt the same tapping behind her lower back. Somehow, he timed it perfectly…as the finale of fireworks went off, so did Kitty. She turned her face into his neck to stifle her cries of pleasure. His other hand was on the head of his cock, tapping the sensitive underside just as he did her clit, causing him to come in his shorts.

After he got his grunting under control, he slowed his finger on Kitty, then removed his hand slowly from between her thighs. He rested his wet fingers on her knee.

"Oh my god, Sam…what was that? I mean, how'd you know…?" she breathed, turning toward him.

He had no words, was speechless.

"You must have magic fingers!" Kitty gushed, throwing her arms around his neck.

Sam was still a bit stunned by what had just happened. He couldn't believe he had felt her fingertips on his dick.

"You're sure that you were okay with that? I mean, I don't want to push you into something-"

She kissed him to silence him. "You worry way too much, Sam Evans. C'mon..." She stood up on wobbly legs and offered him her hand. "We gotta catch that bus back to the hotel."

He took her hand and pushed himself up off the ground, pulling his t-shirt down over the front of his shorts where the come stain was. His legs were wobbly too.

They walked hand-in-hand back through the amusement park with a throng of others who had stayed to watch the fireworks and made it in time to catch the last shuttle back. Then, the adrenaline wore off and the embarrassment set in. They were both unable to look the other in the eye. Finally, they mumbled a few words about the fireworks show, most of which they missed.

Back in the hotel, Sam said he was going to take a quick shower and disappeared into the bathroom. Kitty went to the balcony because she too was going to take a shower to unwind. The day had been long and sweaty and she felt like she had a layer of grime all over her. Even with that, it only took one thought as to how Sam left her quivering on the grass beneath the fireworks and all she could feel was his hands on her. She stared out at the lake, nibbling a fingernail.

In the shower, Sam soaped up, washing off all the sweat and smells of the amusement park. Before ducking his head under the spray of water, he held a washcloth to his face and could smell Kitty on his fingers still. Just reliving the touch of her skin under his fingers made him hard yet again. He washed everything, saving his cock for last. When washing that area, he couldn't keep from beating off to the impure thoughts racing through his mind. With them both sleeping in the suite for two nights, he was beginning to think he might need to lock himself in his room to keep his hands off her. It was driving him mad.

He toweled off and slipped on a pair of clean shorts and tee and stepped into her bedroom, seeing her bare feet propped up on the railing on the balcony.

"Hey, Kit, I'm outta the shower now...you know, if you needed in there," he said making his way to where she sat.

She turned and met his eyes. Something unspoken passed between them. Sam felt fairly sure he wouldn't be sleeping alone that night.

**A/N: Such sad news about Cory Monteith. Toward the end of S1, I saw a preview for an upcoming Glee and it was where Rachel finally won Finn...I was hooked then. Finn reminded me of my high school bf. I just hope whatever demons plagued him are no more and that he is at peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

The warm water felt good on her skin, washing away the sweat and grime of the day. She looked down at her tanned body, the water and suds running down muscle. She focused on her breasts. They were full, the nipples dark rosy pink and hardened in the water. She wanted to share that sight with Sam but wasn't sure she was totally ready. She scrubbed down her flat belly, over her hips, to the place he had touched. As a Cheerio, Coach enforced Brazilian waxes so she was totally smooth in that region. She could feel Sam's magic fingers again, pressing at her core and the feeling that had exploded in her low belly. She used her own finger to explore that area, thinking of how exhilarating that had been...the cool night breeze from the lake, the fireworks overhead, his breath on her neck. Soon, she was shuddering against her finger's ministrations, leaning against the wall of the shower. She took a few deep breaths, then turned the water cooler and washed her hair.

Meanwhile, Sam was nervous...not knowing what to expect, what came next. He wandered to the lobby where they had a 24-hour convenience shop and bought a couple bottles of water and some Doritos. He picked up an energy bar for Kitty, not really thinking about the purchase, just wanting to bring her something. Back in the suite, he noticed the shower was off but Kitty was still in the bathroom, so he sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to come out.

Kitty dried off after her shower and went through her bedtime routine of taking off her makeup. First to go were the false eyelashes. She loved how they made her eyes pop but they were a pain to apply. They did come off easily though. She then removed her eye makeup and washed her face thoroughly. She checked her eyebrows for any tweezing and took care of that. Then, she moisturized...face and body. Once she was happy with that, she brushed her teeth and then slipped on the white fluffy robe and cinched the belt around her waist. She went into her bedroom where she found Sam eating Doritos at the end of her bed.

He stood up abruptly when he saw her, bits of chips falling off him. She approached him, smiling.

_I wonder if she's naked under that robe?_ he thought. She was.

"Wow..." he said, looking at her with surprise. "You are just naturally beautiful, Kit. Why all the makeup?"

She shrugged. "I like it. I like how it makes me look. And Coach orders us to wear it."

"Hungry? I got you a snack..." He shoved the energy bar at her. She looked at it and laughed a little.

"Energy? To sleep?" She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"I didn't know...I got you a water too," he said, handing her the bottle.

"Thanks...um, why don't you sit down with me?"

She put her energy bar and water on the nearest table and sat down on the end of the bed and he followed suit. They sat side by side, quietly, both staring straight ahead.

Finally, she felt the mattress shift with his weight, and he leaned into her, his lips on her neck, then her ear. He was attempting to suck a hickey on her and it felt so good...almost good enough that she didn't stop him.

However, she placed her hands on his chest and gently nudged him away.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated. His tongue poked out briefly and licked his lips. He could taste her.

"No...god no, Sam...it felt wonderful...at the fireworks tonight and just now...I kinda wanted to talk to you about something..."

He relaxed a bit. "Sure...anything..."

"I was kinda saving myself...you know...for when I get married." She giggled nervously and rolled her eyes. Since the time his magic fingers had got her off earlier, she was having serious doubts about that claim but wanted to try to stand true to her beliefs.

He scooted back from her. "That's cool...I understand...no problem."

He was so unbelievably relieved. He had been completely frightened at the prospect of having sex with Kitty, _losing his virginity_ to her...even though he wanted to do so badly, yet was terrified at what to do or say or think or feel. Could he wait until he was married? He was pretty sure there was no way.

She reached out and ran her hand down his smooth cheek. "Thanks Sam...it's just...you know..."

He really didn't know but nodded as if he did.

"But...what we did earlier...I really, _really_ enjoyed that," she said, blushing.

He guffawed. He tried not to but it slipped out. "Me too!"

She laughed with him, leaning forward a bit, her robe gaping open at the top. He could suddenly see the soft swell of flesh beneath the robe, her breast. Her breast was perfect, full and rounded, the nipple a dark pink and hardening as the cool air drifted into the robe.

"Oh!" She realized her robe was open by the look on Sam's face and the breeze. "Wait...do you...do you wanna touch it? Touch me?"

He nodded again, speechless. He reached over slowly. She could see his fingers tremble slightly. When he finally touched her bare skin, she shivered and goosebumps broke out all over her. Their eyes met for a moment, then she glanced at his hand, willing him to feel her.

He watched his hand touch her, as if it belonged to someone else. He cupped her breast; she filled his hand completely. He then squeezed gently and rubbed his palm over her nipple. She pushed her chest outward a little, letting her head drop back, and sighed. He took her nipple between his fingers and applied the slightest pressure.

"Mmm...Sam..." He watched the words fall from her lips and then watched her bite down on her lower lip.

He couldn't resist her lips, not when his hand was on her boob, his dick was hard, and she was pouting...as if waiting on his mouth. He shifted his balance and grabbed the back of her head, pushing her into his kiss, his other hand massaging her breast. It seemed to him that she was responding, not stopping him. He felt her hand on his hip, pulling him closer to her. Yes, yes, that's what he wanted...

He sat back suddenly, withdrawing his hand from her robe and shoving it under his thigh.

"We need to stop..." he mumbled.

She looked at him with lust in her eyes. Her lips were moving but she wasn't speaking. He was only stopping because of what she had told him earlier. He knew and she knew that if their making out continued they'd wind up compromising her desire to wait until marriage to do the deed.

She cleared her throat, stood up, and grabbed the energy bar.

"I think I'll sit on the balcony for awhile...we'll get started early in the morning, 'kay? Lots of rides and the water park and stuff..." she said to him, forcing a smile.

He stood up too, clasping his hands in front of himself, trying to hide the boner that felt huge and obvious. "Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll just, uh, go watch some TV..."

She went to the balcony and he retreated to his bedroom, both thinking about what might've just happened.

Sam checked the door to the suite to make sure it was secure, then went to his room and flipped on the TV. He found an action movie and settled in on his bed. His mind was not on the movie, though, he thought of Kitty. He had grown close to her over the past few months, closer to her than he had been with Brittany. He was going to have to take many cold showers due to Kitty's resolve, that was a sure bet. Except he had felt her want, her need, earlier...maybe she didn't want to wait? Maybe it was due to what happened to her in sixth grade?

Kitty poured her water into a glass with ice, then put on a t-shirt to sleep in and retreated to the balcony. She relaxed on a chaise lounge, watching boats on the lake and heat lightning in the sky. She thought of Sam and how close she felt to him. It was more than she expected at the beginning. She was hoping for a fun date or two but instead began feeling rather deeply for the guy. It scared her, how she felt for him, how she trusted him. She had to remind herself that she was not 12 years old and it was not sixth grade...Sam would not hurt her. Since the incident in sixth grade, she had made the decision to save herself for marriage. From that point, she really didn't want to have anything to do with guys or their junk...until Sam. Now, it was all she could think about, it seemed. And when he had touched her breast that evening, and earlier under the fireworks, she wanted everything with him, not wanting to wait for the gold band and the I Do's. Then she snorted out loud. Married to Sam! She shook her head.

The breeze picked up as did the lightning and she could hear thunder in the distance. She swirled the ice cubes in her glass. Maybe tomorrow things would be different...they'd have fun in the sun all day, on rides and in the water, then...at night...

_xxxxx_

Sam heard the glass crash. He shot upright in his bed, looking from side to side, unsure of his location at first in the dark. A flash from Kitty's room brought him back to reality...they were at a hotel at Cedar Point. Then, a crash of thunder had him jumping out of his bed. The only windows in the suite were in the front rooms and Kitty's balcony. He saw another flash...it must be lightning...and more thunder. Wait...something had crashed, broken glass. He started through the bathroom into Kitty's room.

"Kit? Kitty? You okay?" Immediately, he sensed the drapes flying wildly and the smell of lake and rain. Another flash of lightning told him Kitty was not in her bed but standing on the balcony, stunned. He rushed to the balcony and could see the shards of broken glass around her feet.

"Sam?" she asked, her voice small in the storm. "Where am I?"

"Don't move, Kitty, okay? Just hang on..." He ran back to his room for his sneakers, then returned to her side after turning on a standing lamp. He stepped carefully over most of the glass and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He took her to her bed and then closed the balcony doors. Returning to her, he saw tiny cuts about the soles of her feet.

"Stay right there, Kit..." he told her again. She looked up at him dazed. He could swear she was still asleep.

He ran to the bathroom, then came back just as quickly. He knelt at the foot of her bed and carefully cleaned the bottoms of her feet of glass and blood. It wasn't as bad as it first appeared but he'd still need to find some bandages. Kitty was relaxed against her pillows, her eyes only half open. He scooted up to her head. He brushed her wild hair back from her face and kissed her cheek.

"Kitty, I need to run downstairs for some band-aids, 'kay? Will you be okay?"

"Sleepy…"

"I'll be right back…" He kissed her on the forehead and ran downstairs to find band-aids.

He was back upstairs within ten minutes. She was sleeping soundly already. He bandaged the cuts on her feet, then cleaned up the broken glass as best he could.

He turned to leave her, but she suddenly grabbed his hand. He jumped a little as it appeared she had been deeply asleep.

"Sammy...stay with me..." she mumbled, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Uh..."

"Please..." She tugged on his hand and rolled over. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her. He lay on his back until he finally fell asleep, listening to her soft deep breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

He woke up to the alarm blaring a radio station, his arm slung over Kitty's waist. She popped up out of bed, grimacing a bit when she stepped on her bandaged feet, but then strode to the bathroom, completely wide awake.

She returned moments later, rousing Sam.

"C'mon sleepyhead...time to rise it and shine it!"

He rolled over and blinked, squinting her eyes to look at her. She was already dressed?

"I see you decided to join me at some point last night..." she said, smiling. "It was nice to wake up with your arm around me."

He pushed himself to a sitting position. "You don't remember what happened last night?"

She considered it for a moment and then shook her head. "No...I remember watching the lake and heat lightning...then I woke up."

She frowned a bit and sat down next to Sam. "Wait...how'd I get in the bed?" She looked at him, worried. "And my feet?"

"I think you fell asleep on the balcony, then a storm blew in and your glass busted all over the floor out there. When I found you, you were standing still in the broken glass. It looked like some sort of freak show was going on."

She nibbled her fingernail. "Wow...I guess that explains the twigs I found in my hair."

She smiled a little, so did he.

"So, you doing okay? Do your feet hurt bad?"

"No...did you put the band-aids on?"

"Yep...cleaned up the glass too but you might wanna wear shoes over that way, just in case I missed some," he told her. He reached out and touched her arm. "You're sure you're alright?"

She sat up straighter. "Totes! I'll call housekeeping and have them vacuum over there." She waved toward the balcony dismissingly. "You need to get up, Lips, for breakfast and fun!"

She bounced off the bed and hobbled over to the phone to call for housekeeping. Sam rubbed his face and went to the bathroom to change. He couldn't tell if Kitty was seriously bothered by what happened to her last night or if she just didn't care. It was strange to see her so out of control of the situation…she was always in control.

_xxxxx_

She reassured him throughout the day that her feet were fine and not bothering her, though he saw her limp a time or two.

They had a hot breakfast at the hotel and checked out the water park there, deciding to come back later to swim. They caught the shuttle over to Cedar Point and decided to let their breakfasts settle before getting on any of the thrill rides. They wandered into an area of family-type rides and decided to do the race cars first...race cars on a track that only went 2 miles per hour.

Kitty chose a car ahead of Sam's. He was on her tail, bumping her a bit, as they followed the course. Finally, she slowed down so that they were moving at a crawl just to irritate him.

"I see you're driving just like you do in real life, Kits!" Sam yelled from behind her.

"I learned from you!" she retorted, flipping him the bird.

He bumped his car against hers and pushed on the gas, pushing them both along painfully slowly. She was laughing out loud, and Sam thought it was the coolest thing he'd ever heard.

After the cars, they took a slow train ride through the park, just relaxing and enjoying the view. She sat next to the open window and he sat close to her, holding her hand.

"What's next, Sam?" she asked him directly.

"Some big rides?"

"With us..."

"Oh! Uh..."

"Here's what I see happening," Kitty said, turning toward him. "You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. I help you with summer school so you can graduate. Then, you go to college and I go to college and who knows..."

"I like the boyfriend/girlfriend part...the college part, for me, I'm not too sure about..." he said to her.

She smiled brilliantly. "That's cool...we'll cross that bridge later."

She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him square on the lips. "Now...the big rides!"

He put his arm around her shoulders, and she settled into him.

"You know, you being my girlfriend is kinda like the thrill rides...I'm totally nervous starting out, then freaking delirious by the time it ends," he said.

She laughed. "Then, I hope to make you delirious for a long time...no end in sight."

She beamed a huge smile at him, and he had never felt happier.

_xxxxx_

They felt they set a record for coaster riding that day. They did the major thrill rides before lunch and took a break to eat before heading out again. Having just eaten, they took it easy for awhile and just walked around the park, checking out shops and games. Sam was happy to just watch Kitty…in her cut-off blue jean shorts and tank top and white sneakers, her hair pulled over in a side ponytail. She kept checking him out too…in silver basketball shorts and a black t-shirt and backward ball cap. Even though the day was getting hotter, she found herself touching him in small ways, just to be close to him.

They stood in line for some of the popular thrill rides for a couple hours, then decided the heat was too much and decided to catch the shuttle back to the hotel and use the water park there.

Sam changed in his room, into an athletic liner (he wasn't taking any chances on losing his shorts in the water) and his swim trunks, plain black. He strode through the bathroom and burst into Kitty's room without knocking. He found her trying to tie the top of her black bikini.

"Oh!" she gasped, turning when she heard him step into the room. She wore simple high-cut bikini bottoms with the halter style top.

"Wow…" Sam murmured, seeing her plump breasts being held up by an impossibly small piece of black stretchy fabric.

"I'm so glad you popped in, Lips! Help me tie this!" Kitty said, prancing over to him. His jaw was still on the floor. She turned her back to him, holding the ties to the halter in place until he took them from her.

Standing in front of him, she arched her back a little and pressed her butt against his groin. When he had come into her room, she was nearly speechless at the sight of his chiseled chest and abs.

He stood behind her, holding the two black ties to her bikini top. She could feel his breath across the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver. He began tying the top. He crossed the two black ties, then leaned into her and kissed the top of her shoulder, then kissed the curve of her neck. As he kissed her, she pressed harder against his groin.

Then, he untied her bikini top and unhooked it at the nape of her neck and tossed it to the bed. He felt her gasp a bit as he did so. He moved his hands around her mid section until he was cupping her breasts from behind. He gently explored her, making her whimper quietly.

She rested her head on Sam's shoulder, then turned into him and pressed their naked flesh together, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. The sensation of their nipples rubbing together caused Sam to experience the hardest erection he thought he'd ever had. Kitty's fingers in the back of his hair, gripping his shoulders, her tongue in his mouth made him want to come right then and there.

She could feel his hard-on pressing against her low belly. She ached to feel him between her legs. In that vein, she lifted one leg and wrapped it around him, standing on the tiptoes of her other foot to feel him pressed against her.

The heat was building between them, he could tell...their bare chests together, the heavy breathing, their mouths smashed together...then, he felt her leg wrap around him. He could _feel_ the heat of her crotch against his cock and it took all the resolve he had to not push against her, to not lay her down on her bed and pull her bottoms off. Instead, he pushed her away with his hands on her shoulders.

"Can't..." he mumbled, running a hand over his face.

"I think we should..." she replied. She flattened her palms against his chest, slowly sliding them downward to the top of his trunks. "Let me touch you."

He swallowed deeply, trying to gather his thoughts.

She took his hand and led him to the edge of the bed and pushed him down gently. She sat down next to him, her hand on his thigh. He clasped his hands together between his knees.

"I thought you…you wanted to wait…"

"I do…did…I don't know anymore…you make me feel so different, Sam, I'm so open to you…" she whispered, turning toward him and bringing her hand up his thigh slowly until her fingertips touched the polyester blend of his trunks.

Slowly, her hand whispered over the front of his shorts. He sucked in his breath. This was happening.

"I have a great idea!" Kitty said suddenly, bouncing up off the bed and running to the bathroom.

He exhaled, wondering if she was really going to touch him _there_. It wouldn't be the first time...Quinn touched him _over_ his clothes and Brittany had given him several robot-like dry handjobs. He leaned back on his elbows, his shorts tented slightly.

Kitty returned with a white tube in her hands. He couldn't keep his eyes off her boobs.

"I smear this all over my body every day...I love it!" she said, taking her place next to him on the bed. He sat up quickly.

"Just relax, Sam..." She leaned into his neck and kissed him gently beneath his ear where his pulse pounded. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

She was kissing him about the neck and cheek, then he turned and met her lips with his. Her hand moved down over his bare chest to his belly to his trunks. Hesitantly, she moved her palm over him gently, feeling his erection, now back to full-strength. She felt him inhale and hold his breath as she touched him.

"Is this okay?" she asked him quietly. He nodded quickly.

"Can I use the lotion on you?"

_The white tube...that's what she got it for._ He nodded again.

"Uh...do you want me to...?" he mumbled, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his bathing suit and liner.

"Yes please..." she purred next to his ear. She rubbed him a little longer, then he began lowering his shorts.

The cold air felt wonderful on his dick as he set it free. The heat had been building for awhile and now he exhaled. Until he heard the squirt of the bottle of lotion in Kitty's hands.

She had watched him lower his trunks, seeing the pink tip of his penis, then the darker red shaft, nestled in a nest of dark pubic hair. When the cool air hit him, his scrotum shriveled up, but she touched it, surprised to find it also hairy and hot. Heat was radiating from his groin. So, she squeezed the lotion into her palm.

"You know I've never done this before, right?" she asked him, readying her lotioned-up hand over him.

"I know...that's cool..."

_Splat._ The lotion was ice cold and she had dumped a ton of it onto her palm. It smelled good though, reminded him of her, floral and sweet. Still, he recoiled at the handful she just wrapped around his cock. He glanced down at himself and realized Kitty was looking at her hand on his penis in horror.

He chuckled. "That sure it a lot of lotion...I hope I didn't disappoint you..."

She looked at him, mortified.

"You know...in size and all..."

She finally got the joke and giggled nervously. "Am I doing this right, Sam?" She moved her hand up and down rhythmically.

He leaned back again and let the feeling take him over. "Oh yeah...very right..."

She realized too late that she had indeed squirted too much lotion into her hand...she had no idea what was an acceptable amount. She went with what she had, though it looked like he had dipped his wiener into a jar of Hellman's.

After she had been stroking him a few minutes, all thoughts of mayonnaise ran from her mind as Sam whined a little and pushed his hips into her hand's rhythm. She glanced at his face, now in full blush, eyes closed, and tongue poking out of his mouth. She could also feel him grow in her hand as things intensified.

He moaned a bit out loud, his hips jerking, and she realized he was coming. She withdrew her hand suddenly and he practically shouted _don't stop!_

She put her hand back on him and let him thrust up and down. The sad thing was she couldn't tell what was on his belly...lotion or jizz?

"Oh god, Kit, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell..." he said finally, through his panting.

"I hope it felt…okay…I didn't know what to do," she said, tearing her eyes away from her hand still gripping his manhood, all slicked up with lotion. He gently pried her hand off him and put it on his belly.

"It was great…now we know you have magic fingers too," he said, grinning.

She rubbed her hand through the lotion and jizz, smiling, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, good. We're one step closer, yes?" She caught his eye and winked. "Let's clean you up and swim!"

She skipped off to the bathroom, and he sat up watching her, wondering if she ever was not bubbly. He heard the sink tap turn on, probably washing her hands, then she returned with a couple towels, one damp and one dry. She wiped off his stomach gently. Suddenly feeling modest, he yanked up his shorts as soon as she was done. She started back to the bathroom, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Thanks, Kitty. It did feel great," he said, sitting her on his knee. "What'd you mean by one step closer?"

She smiled. "You'll see."

She took the towels to the bathroom and returned to Sam who tied her bikini top on and they headed down to the water park.


	13. Chapter 13

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

The pool was just what they needed...to cool off. Sam dove into the wave pool, expecting Kitty to follow him daintily by taking the steps. But she cannon-balled right in front of him, her tiny body creating a big splash. She then climbed on his back trying to dunk him. After fighting in the water for some time, he took her in his arms, laughing, and said, "You are the most awesome chick I know."

Her hair was soaked, no makeup on, but she was the prettiest girl in the pool. She rolled her eyes at his statement and said _duhhh_ and then pushed him underwater.

The pool was actually part of a water park within the hotel, including slides and chutes and tubes and other stuff to play on. They went through the tubes, rode the water coaster, played in the creature pool, and finally wound up in the outdoor whirlpool. Kitty leaned into Sam's side.

"I could just take a nap, right here, right now," she said to him.

He agreed. They had played hard in the water...plus the whole episode in their room...he felt spent. Yet hungry.

"You wanna go eat?" he asked her. She nodded.

They climbed out of the whirlpool and dried off, Kitty tossing on her coverup. They had their choice of where to eat at the resort but since they were in their swimming attire they decided to keep it casual and wound up at Big Daddy's Snack Shack, located within the water park. They shared some nachos and a pizza. Kitty was just as hungry as Sam. After eating, they talked for a bit about their get-away.

"You know, I haven't thought about McKinley once, well, until now," Sam told her. He walked his fingers over to her hand, then held it. "This was a great idea. I owe you big-time. You're the best, Kit."

"It has been fun, hasn't it?" she agreed. "Share an ice cream with me? Then more Mango Madness?"

They had really enjoyed the orange tube, 5 stories tall, called the Mango Madness. He got them an ice cream cone to share, vanilla with sprinkles, then they set off for more water fun.

Two hours later, they were back where they started, in the wave pool. Sam was just letting the waves carry him wherever as he was exhausted. Kitty was still going strong, riding the waves with a bunch of kids. Sam could hear her laughter over all the others.

Suddenly, though, a wave carried her right into him…crashing their bodies together. She clung to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. He wasn't so exhausted anymore. The wave carried them to a shady quiet corner of the pool, away from the others.

His hands found a way to cup her ass, holding her tight against his groin, as she kissed him hard. He glanced down at her, past the water dripping from her eyelashes and tip of her nose, to the water trickling down her cleavage. The pool water was just at the underside of her boobs. The slight wake of the waves caused her to bobble up and down against him. He was hard again before he knew it.

"You know, Sam..." she started. "I've been thinking about what we did earlier today and I've been watching you all day and you know what?"

She twisted his hair gently around her fingers at the nape of his neck. He watched a teardrop of water fall from her chin.

"What?" he whispered.

"I'm ready to take the next step...all my walls are down around you, Sam, and I want to do it," she said bluntly.

He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. He felt her lips touch his softly, the taste of vanilla ice cream still on her tongue. "Please Sam?"

His mind was going in all different directions: He wanted to respect her earlier statement, he wanted to fulfill her wishes now, she was practically begging him, his cock was hard. Finally, he nuzzled into her neck, kissing her salty pool water skin.

"Okay..." he muttered to her.

_xxxxx_

They scurried out of the pool and picked up two oversized beach towels to dry off. Kitty didn't bother with her coverup, just draped it over her arm and Sam wrapped a big towel around her shoulders.

They shivered, hand in hand, to the elevator and climbed on. Sam pulled Kitty in front of him, his hands on her hips and his fingers looped through the string of black fabric of her bottoms. She pushed against him eagerly. His face was buried into the crook of her neck when the elevator stopped on floor 4. A tiny old lady stood there smiling.

"We're going up," Kitty said quickly.

"Oh, well I'll just ride up with you two young whippersnappers!" she said gleefully and climbed aboard. Sam heard Kitty sigh.

The ride to their floor took an eternity, it seemed. When the doors finally slid open, Sam practically pushed Kitty out of the elevator, making her giggle.

"You two have a lovely evening!" the little old lady called after them, waving a tiny hand.

"Yes, ma'am, you too!" Sam called back, making Kitty laugh.

Kitty unlocked their door, pulling Sam inside. She pushed him up against the closed door as he fumbled with the locks. Her body melted into his, her lips touching every spot of bare skin she could find on him.

"C'mon, Lips, let's do this!" She took his hand, pulling him toward her room.

"I have to...uh, get...you know...the, uh, _thing_ outta my wallet..." he stammered. She pouted but let him go.

He jogged to his room and picked up his wallet. He had a condom in there, given to him in jest by Puckerman when he started dating Brittany.

"You never know what'll happen with Britts," Puck had told him, winking. Sam cringed at the memory.

He pulled the condom out, looking at it. It was in a hot pink foil wrapper, crinkly. Out of curiosity, Sam held it up to the light and held his breath.

Tiny streams of light shone through it onto him.

"Damn you Puckerman," Sam muttered to himself. He threw the condom in the trash just as Kitty tossed her bikini top through the bathroom at him.

"Samuel! Come and get it!" she said playfully, giggling. He pulled on a t-shirt and crossed through the bathroom.

She was pulling off her bottoms when she heard him. "Finally! Here...you do this..." She walked over to him to let him remove the rest of her bikini.

"I have to run downstairs...uh, I thought I had one in my wallet but I guess I didn't..." he said to her, shrugging. "It'll just take a minute..."

She sighed and pouted. "Make it quick then! I'll take a shower and be waiting for you..."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

_xxxxx_

Downstairs, he headed straight for the shop with the basic essentials for sale. Some guy about his age was slumped behind the counter, messing with his phone, dressed in a pirate costume.

"Aye aye! Arrr..." Sam said, laughing. The guy did not look amused.

"What can I do ye fer?" the guy asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Sam glanced around quickly, happy that he was alone in the shop. "Listen, dude, I need some, uh..." He cleared his throat, glanced again over his shoulder, and quietly said, "Rubbers."

At this, the pirate guy perked up. "Ahh! Why, shiver me timbers! Ye've come t'the right place! I have in stock lots o' kinds of the rubbers of which you request! Ye fine lass will thank ye!"

Sam cringed and felt the heat on his cheeks. The pirate reached under the counter and pulled out a box full of different condoms, some singles and some packaged.

"How many do ye require, matey?" the guy asked, winking.

Sam picked through them quickly and chose a 3-pack.

"Ah, a titillating evening in store for m'lad! That'll be 15 shillings...arrrrr..."

Sam looked at him confused.

"Three bucks, man," the pirate said, reverting back to English. "Charge to ye room?"

Sam didn't want the guy to even know Kitty's name. He fished the cash out of his wallet and tossed it on the counter, taking his purchase.

Leaving the shop, Sam heard the guy grumble, "Ahoy matey...lucky bastard..."

_xxxxx_

Sam rushed back upstairs, his heart pounding. He studied the 3-pack of condoms in the elevator. Trojan Ultra Thin Lubricated condoms. He hoped he got the right thing. Now, he was sweating.

He let himself into the room...it was quiet.

"Hey honey, I'm home!" he called out, feeling suddenly like an idiot. She giggled though.

He crossed into his room, shed his t-shirt and swim trunks and liner and wallet, pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, and stopped in the bathroom for a quick teeth brushing and wipe down with a washcloth of all his important parts. Taking a deep breath and picking up the condoms, he stepped into Kitty's room.

She had only one light turned on, down low, and the patio doors open to her balcony, a soft breeze coming through from the lake. She herself was lying in her bed, the comforter pulled all the way up to her chin. Without turning her head on the pillow, she looked over at him and smiled.

"Come join me..." she said to him and pulled the comforter away, revealing her entirely nude body lying beneath it. "Clothes not needed."

He swallowed hard, then moved over to the bedside. He set the box of condoms on the nightstand and pushed his boxers to the floor. She eyed him with interest as he stood naked in front of her.

"You know, you have a beautiful body, Sam…" she said with total sincerity.

He sat down slowly, hesitantly, next to her…her compliment to him completely ignored due to his nerves.

"Kit, are you really sure…about this? You're okay with it?"

She coiled her arm around his bare torso. "Only with you, Sam…"

He smiled at her and scooted down to be eye level with her, turning to her for a kiss.

Even though she was nervous as could be, she felt comfortable lying next to Sam, in his arms, their naked bodies pressed together. They embraced for a bit, touching each other and exploring. Finally, Sam reached behind him for the condoms and pulled one from the box. He looked at Kitty once more, then sat up on the side of the bed to put it on. She heard the crinkle of the ripping foil as he opened it, then watched his back hunched over as he worked it onto himself. At one point, a breeze from the lake came through the room and she could see goosebumps pop up all over his smooth back. She ran her hand from his shoulders downward, hoping he knew she was ready.

He rolled the condom over his hard-on, hoping she didn't realize he was shaking. Closing his eyes and holding his breath, he turned back to her. He moved over her, eyes still closed, one of his legs between her legs.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Hi, Sam..." she said quietly.

He opened one eye and looked down at her. "Hi Kits..." She could feel him against her upper thigh, pressing into her flesh.

"Just tell me what to do, okay?" she said to him, writhing a bit to get comfortable beneath him.

"What?"

"You know, tell me where I need to be, for your parts to hook up with my parts..."

"Um, Kitty, I know where our parts are supposed to be but my parts have never been near a lady's parts..."

She braced her hands on his shoulders. "You mean to tell me you're a...a..._virgin_...too?"

He shrugged as best he could and gave her a lopsided smile.

"How is that even possible?" she asked, stunned.

"Right now? You want me to tell you _right now_?"

She stared him down.

"Quinn didn't want to have another baby, Satan just wasn't interested, Mercedes was too biblical, and Brittany wasn't interested."

"Wow...I had no idea..." she said slowly, then broke out into a smile. "Then let's figure this out together!"

She pulled him down to her and kissed him, long and hard, opening her knees to allow him between her legs.

"I'm sorry if I screw this up..." he muttered, rubbing against her, trying to let the good feelings take over his nerves. She was moving her hips up to his, along with his rhythm.

She didn't answer him for a few moments, her eyes closed. She whimpered a little and then opened her eyes. He was surprised at how black they were, her pupils dilated.

"You can't...can't screw this up, Sam...it feels too good..." she mumbled. Her lips parted, and he leaned down to kiss her. At the same time, he reached between their bodies, felt her wetness, then grasped his cock to put himself into position. She felt him working between them so she lifted her groin to hopefully get him to where he needed to be.

It was all he expected. And then some.

The tip of his cock met some resistance at her opening, but she was wet and he slid in pretty easily. He could feel her at his tip, over the ridge, then his shaft, until her wetness was touching the skin of his groin. Her vaginal muscles clamped down around him and he thought he'd never feel anything as good as that.

"Oh...oh..." he whispered.

At the same time, she began saying, "Ow. Ow. Ow."

He was just beginning to pull back a bit, it felt so good, but he stopped. "Is it hurting you?"

"Your hand is on my hair..."

"Oh god!"

He moved his hand and continued. To her, it had felt a bit uncomfortable at first but nothing she couldn't handle. It almost felt like he was putting something where it didn't really belong but with his slow in-and-out movements it was feeling a lot better. It was pointier than she expected but the heat and wetness and his breathing and his muscles working were a huge turn-on. Then, he put his hand on her hair on the pillow and tugged it hard. Other than that, when looking back, she thought it was a pretty good first time.

Too soon after it began, it ended. The feeling for Sam was overwhelming and he couldn't stop moving in and out of her, faster and faster. His entire body felt the orgasm building and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He grunted into the pillow that Kitty lay upon, his body shaking on top of hers.

His hot breaths on her shoulder tickled her skin. She rubbed his back, moving her hands down to his ass, pushing him into her as he came and whispering his name.

He planted kisses on her face, her shoulders, her breasts as he pulled out of her. He moved to her side and lay on his back, absently pulling the condom off with a squishy snap. Kitty had been lying still next to him, absorbing the feeling. Once she heard the condom come off, she rolled toward him. He put his arm around her and held her tightly against his side. She could feel his still fast beating heart. She traced a circle around his nipple.

"Tell me the truth...was it okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Mhmm..."

"Did I...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I felt like I was splitting in two, Samuel," she replied giggling. "It hurt a little."

"I'm sorry..."

"But then it started feeling good...really good..."

He smiled in the dark room and hugged her closer to him.

"This feels really great, Kit...you here with me...maybe I could sleep in here tonight?"

She pushed up and looked down at him. "You're ready to go to sleep?"

"Noooo...are you?"

She reached for the condoms on the nightstand. "Not quite." She shook one out and handed it to him, smiling.

"These won't go to waste," she purred, lying back down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

She was correct about the condoms; all three were used and used well that night. Sam shared her bed, loving how she curled up against him especially in the late, late hours when the room cooled down. He finally pulled the fluffy comforter over their naked bodies.

As he drifted off, he heard the words _I love you, Sam Evans_, whispered against his skin.

They woke up entwined together in the sunny room.

Kitty stretched and hummed a bit. She rolled to her side, back facing Sam, and he curled against her, basking in her scent...their scent.

"I suppose we need to get up soon..." he mumbled to her.

"Mhmm..."

She loved this spooning position...his warmth behind her, his muscles taut and strong, his bulge pressing at her backside. He kissed the back of her neck. She slid out of his embrace to the side of the bed, holding a sheet up to her naked figure.

"Sam...I so want to...but no protection..." she said to him, pouting. "I better take a shower." _A cold shower_ she thought to herself.

He smiled at her, hiding his disappointment except for the sheet tented at his midsection. "I know...I'll get some more when we get back home...if you want me to, that is."

She hopped a little in excitement. "Yes! Definitely!"

He threw the sheet off his body and moved to the edge of the bed. "Would it be strange to maybe share the shower?"

Her face lit up. "Great idea, loverboy!"

She turned and practically skipped into the bathroom with Sam hot on her heels.

Thirty minutes later, when the shower turned cooler and both Sam and Kitty were satisfied, they dressed and repacked what little they had taken out of their bags. Before leaving the room for breakfast, they stood on Kitty's balcony, their backs to Lake Erie, and snapped a few pictures of themselves.

_xxxxx_

The drive home went smoothly. Kitty let Sam drive her car so she could sing and look out the window and torment him.

"You hardly thought of graduation at all, did you?" she asked at one point.

"Nope...you are one hell of a distraction," he replied. "I do need to think about classes starting tomorrow."

"True...maybe after I check in with my grandmother we can run to Target and pick up your school supplies," she said, leaning across the console to peck him on the cheek.

"And other stuff..." He winked at her.

By the time they had finished shopping at Target and ate a quick supper, they both decided they were exhausted from the weekend.

"Maybe you can come help me with homework tomorrow night?" Sam asked her quietly, cuddling her in his arms at the park.

"I can do that...I know you'll do great in these classes...you'll be able to focus on them, no distractions-"

"Except you..."

"But I'm a good distraction! Plus, I can help you...I've taken all three of those classes already."

He straightened up and looked at her. "Really? How?"

She shrugged. "I needed something to do last summer so I signed up for those classes."

"Cool...I know somebody on the inside!"

"I don't know any answers, Sam Evans."

"I know, I know...but at least you can tell me what to expect..."

She regarded him coolly, then smiled. "Fine, here's what they'll go over in Business Math..."

They spent the rest of Sam's last night of summer vacation talking about his classes interspersed with a lot of kissing.

_xxxxx_

The first three days of his classes went pretty good. Not too much homework yet, just information handed out and reading. Kitty came over to the Hummel's or he'd meet her at the library those evenings and mostly go over his schoolwork. Sometimes, they'd wind up in the backseat of her car making out. On the third day of making out, Kitty decided that that just wasn't enough, after what they had experimented with over the weekend. She had him slip on a condom, then she straddled him, wearing her Cheerios uniform, and made love to him in that fashion. It was as if his fantasy had come alive and was riding him that night.

Kitty just hoped Coach never found out she got laid while wearing her uniform.

Breathing heavily, she told him, "I've been wanting to try it this way..."

He nodded, his palms firmly gripping her ass.

"It's good...very...mmm...good..." He hadn't meant to groan while speaking to her; it slipped out.

She arched her back, leaning into him. Her breath was hitching at his ear, and she was moving her hips against him purposefully.

Suddenly, she went rigid for a moment, then her entire body relaxed as she whispered _oh oh oh_ into his ear. He used his hands to keep her steady while he moved in and out of her, coming to his own conclusion shortly after hers.

"Did you?" he huffed out, still gripping her ass, trembling inside her.

She nodded against his neck. "I so did..."

Later that evening, she dropped Sam off at the Hummel residence.

"Call me tomorrow when you leave the tire shop, 'kay? I'll miss you..." she said, squeezing his hand. Thursday was his long day of classes, then work.

"I'll see you Friday night, right?"

"Totally..."

He kissed her goodbye, a lingering soft kiss, then looked deep into her eyes as they parted.

"Kit, you know I-"

Her smile beamed and lit up his life.

"-I love you too." She kissed him again.

She felt like the butterflies would burst from her belly as she drove away. _He loved her too!_ She was so happy she could hardly contain it.

Until she turned onto her grandmother's road, then turned down her drive toward the farmhouse and saw a familiar SUV parked at the end of the lane. Her parents had come to visit.

_xxxxx_

Thursday was a long day for Sam…first, summer school, then work. He hadn't heard from Kitty all day, even after texting and calling her, so he worked on homework for math and English and some stuff for the forensics class, which he found he really enjoyed. At the tire shop, he found Finn in a good mood, which made the night go by more quickly. After changing the oil in five cars and repairing four tires, he washed up and stripped out of the overalls Burt made then wear.

He was punching out when Finn hollered at him, telling him to tell Carol hi for him. He was hunched over Burt's desk doing paperwork.

Sam hopped on Kurt's bike and headed for home. He tried calling Kitty again but only got voicemail. Most likely, Coach had overworked them at Cheerios practice and she had crashed. He'd catch up with her the next day.

After not hearing from Kitty the entire day Friday, Sam headed over to her grandmother's house after his summer classes were done. Her car was not in the drive and no one answered the door. He found it odd but really had no other choice but to go home and wait to hear from her.

Work and homework and reading kept him busy through the weekend, but Kitty was never far from his thoughts. Still no word from her and no response at her grandmother's home.

Not hearing from Kitty for those few days crushed Sam. He felt he was let down again by yet another girl. He called her grandmother's house, no answer. He drove to her grandmother's farmhouse but no one answered the doorbell. He kept calling and texting her until her phone number said _not in service_. Her Facebook page disappeared. He received the damnable error message that his email was undeliverable to her email address. He finally wrote a letter to her and left it in the mailbox at her grandmother's. There was no sign of her or her car...as if she had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

He was pissed. He was confused. He was saddened. How could she just up and disappear and not contact him?

Before he really realized it, the weekend was over and he needed to focus on his summer classes again and face facts…Kitty was gone.

_xxxxx_

For three days straight, she had done almost nothing except sob. She refused to leave her bedroom or speak to her parents or even eat. She realized this was very unlike her...she usually took the bull by the horns...but, this time, she was screwed.

They had wiped her entire online existence away...took down her Facebook page, closed her email, and took her phone and laptop and even her car away from her. They had enrolled her in an all-girls prep school for her senior year where she would live and attend classes at Wright State University under the watchful eye of her father. They made her a prisoner in their home. She had had no contact with Sam and worried about him.

After the third day of feeling sorry for herself and sobbing and not eating, she climbed into the shower and made an effort to motivate herself. She left her room for some food but quickly returned, locking herself in. At her desk, she sat down with a sheet of stationary and pen.

It took her more than an hour to write the letter to him, between sobbing and blowing her nose and just being generally pissed off at the world. Her words to him, though, had to reflect aloofness, that she was fine, he'd be fine, yada, yada, yada. All lies though.

She addressed the letter to Carole Hudson-Hummel, no return address, and bribed her mother into mailing it for her.

_xxxxx_

The day had been a bust for Sam. Struggling with the Business Math course, he got a C- on his first quiz. Public Speaking was going a bit better since he was okay in front of an audience. His speeches, though, were not well thought out, said the teacher. Forensic Science was what he was enjoying but even that class had bummed him out that day, going over the finer points of fingerprinting. Then, work at the tire shop had been a slice of Hell...along with a slice taken out of his right middle finger that sent him to the emergency room for six hours. It was after midnight by the time he finally got back to the Hummel's. A note stuck to the fridge told him he had received a letter. He assumed it was something from his parents and grabbed a snack.

He watched a little TV while eating a peanut butter sandwich, then wandered back into the front hall where Carol would leave his mail.

He picked up the pink envelope, recognizing the handwriting instantly. He held it up to his nose, inhaling Kitty's scent, the lotion she had used at the hotel.

He opened it quickly, finding one sheet of pink paper that she had written on in purple ink.

_Hey Lips!_

_Sorry about blowing town without talking to ya first...big ordeal with my parents, ya know._

_They were kinda ticked that I whisked you away to CP and, yeah, they made me move back. :(_

_They grounded me and by grounded I mean they pretty much obliterated me from existence. No phone. No car. No computer. Nothing. Oh, except the all-girls school in Columbus, where I am now living for my entire senior year. It's supa private, ya know._

_Listen, Sam, I didn't want you to think I did you the same way that those other girls did. This wasn't my choice at all. Just don't try to contact me or find me...my dad is hella pissed right now._

_Just focus on your classes and get that damn diploma! Once I cut ties here, I'll find you...we're not done yet._

_Stop moping, Sad Eyes. I can feel it from here._

_Love, Kitty_

A tear dropped from his cheek in nearly the same spot a tear had dropped from her cheek. The "I" in her name was dotted with a heart. She had tried her best to make the tail of the Y in her name curl under the letters like a cat's tail and she added a little tuft at the end, hoping he'd think she was being her normal flighty self.

He refolded the letter and put it back in the envelope. He then went to his computer to search for all-girls schools in central Ohio.

More than hour later, he realized Kitty hadn't lied…the school was so private there was no trace of it online.

_xxxxx_

Any spare time he found during the summer, he drove to Columbus and asked around about a private all-girls school…no luck. He drove into Dayton and searched for her home…checking all Wilde addresses…no luck.

The days faded into one another, the summer slowly slipping by. Soon, Sam was halfway through his summer courses and his forensics science teacher was talking to him about a program at the community college, a 4-year criminal justice degree with forensics as a minor. His teacher felt Sam's skills were strong enough to actually lead to a career. Sam found himself researching the program, then applying for it.

At his final class of the summer, Figgins came to the classroom and handed Sam an envelope.

Sam scanned the contents and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

**Ten years later**

Another day, another meeting. She loved being in control, being in charge…but also liked the brainstorming with her team. How could they boost ticket sales? Season ticket sales? Suite rentals? Special events? Ideas to bring in more and more fans and more and more revenue. Another day in the life of the Manager of Special Events for the Cleveland Cavaliers of National Basketball Association fame.

It had been a busy day for Kitty with meetings, working on contacts for events, working on the calendar, working with the agents of the players to attend said events, working with legal on building contracts, working with accounting on her budget. She sat in her corner office at Quicken Loans Arena, looking out over Lake Erie, thinking...mostly about work, which she loved, but also about her ex-boyfriend. They had split last week, and he had been an ass since then. Acting more like a baby really. He was nearly 30 years old...she couldn't understand it. Yeah, she had kicked him to the curb, thinking it was the best thing for both of them since he was a lady's man and she really didn't want or need one of those in her life.

They had been reacquainted in college...while she attended and he showed up to party…at Cleveland State University. She thought he had changed, and, for a few years, he had. However, commitment was still an issue for him, not wanting to get married, just wanting to live together. Recently, he had been returning to his old ways, and she had caught on to that quite easily. He had a decent job as a deejay at a downtown club, so she had given him a week to find a new place to live. He had just moved out yesterday but had been texting her nonstop since. Some texts he was begging her to give him another chance, other texts he blamed her for their breakup, and even other texts nonchalantly telling her he still had stuff at her place that he needed to pick up.

She was looking forward to a relaxing bubble bath that evening. She finished up a few last-minute details at work, updating her schedule, making notes to research ideas for upcoming events, and one last check of her email.

She finally headed out the door at 6:05 p.m.-just an hour and 5 minutes late-and pointed her Mustang in the direction of the nearest Whole Foods.

There were two Whole Foods in Cleveland; she chose to go to the one that was 15 minutes in the opposite direction of her condo (on a good day). She enjoyed shopping at that particular place as she pretty much knew most of the second-shift staff. She also enjoyed driving her black Mustang and letting her mind wander and decompress after a long day at the Q, Cleveland inhabitants loving nickname for the Quicken Loans Arena.

Traffic had lightened up a bit so she made it to Whole Foods in record time. One thing she wouldn't miss about living with the ex...his taste in pizza and beer for most supper meals. A lot of times that was his lunch too. Occasionally, even breakfast.

She pulled up to the market. She loved how they called it a 'market' when it was the size of small warehouse. She liked the lofty ceilings and hanging soft lights and the displays...the displays were always perfect. She could gaze at them all day if someone would let her. She wandered up and down the aisles, picking up staples and checking out new items. She did spend an unusual amount of time in the fruit and veggie section, staring at the wonderful displays of their wares. It was a nice place to lose yourself once a week. She finally chose the fruits she needed to make her smoothies and some fresh vegetables to go with the chicken and fish she was going to pick up.

One other thing she liked about Whole Foods...the sweet young boys who'd take her groceries to her car and load them up, always complimenting her Mustang. That evening, it was Troy, a boy at least six feet tall, built of nothing but muscle, sandy brown hair with blonde here and there, and dazzling green eyes. His smile made her weak in the knees. And then she'd remember he was probably no more than sixteen years old.

"Hey, Ms. Wilde, your car's looking hot," he said, his deep gravelly voice resonating deep inside her. She popped the trunk.

"Thanks, Troy. I might lease the new one next year."

He perked right up. "That'd rock! You should get it in red, though."

"Why red?"

He blushed. "Well, you know, you're kinda hot so you need a hot color car."

He turned away from her to put her bags in the trunk. She smiled and pulled a five-dollar bill from her wallet.

He shut the trunk lid and turned to return to the store. She held out the tip and placed it in his upturned hand, closing her hand over his. A light breeze picked up and stirred her long blonde hair away from her face.

"Thank you for making my day, Troy," she purred, smiling slightly up at him. Again, he blushed.

"Thanks a lot, Ms. Wilde...have a good night," he said, letting her hand drop and heading across the parking lot, whistling. She climbed into her car and smiled for real.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short...this was the best breaking point I could find with what's coming up. Also, sorry for the delay...I have been insanely busy recently. Unfortunately, the busy-ness is not going to go away so... I'll do the best I can for putting up chapters. :))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

She drove through a residential neighborhood first, making her way back downtown. The homes that lined the street were two-story brick traditional four by fours. Every few houses, she'd see a family outside, playing or talking to the neighbors or working on their flower gardens. It seemed so…_cozy_. She wasn't sure she'd ever have that or if she even _wanted_ it. She neared the university district, her old stomping grounds, and took the familiar route. She passed her old dorm (she had liked the dorms so much she just stayed in them her entire college career), the business building where she had learned the tools of her trade, then the karaoke bar, remembering running into the ex there. As she neared downtown, she passed the club where her ex now dee-jayed. It was quiet, not yet open for business. Her old apartment was nearby, the one that she moved to after graduation. She was immediately hired by the Cavs but in a sales position. It took her two years to move into public relations and then another year to hire on as a manager. And she loved it.

She pulled up to the one of the perks of her six-figure salary…her lakeside condo.

Parking was secured underneath the twelve-floor brown and sandstone building. The glass was tinted a blue on the exterior but appeared clear inside. Two limos were parked in the front U-drive.

She stopped at the attendant at the parking garage booth. He recognized her.

"Good evening, Ms. Wilde," he said to her, smiling and nodding. He hit the button to open the steel door to the inside.

One of the reasons she chose this condo…the security it offered. The attendant at the garage was armed. You couldn't even see into the garage from the outside. The attendant watched security cameras and communicated with another attendant inside the garage and security in the building, if there was ever an issue.

Kitty smiled back at him. "Rory, can you call Ty for me? And tell him to bring the cart; I've got groceries."

"Will do…enjoy your evening," Rory replied, already punching the buttons to call the lobby concierge.

Kitty pulled into the garage, one that resembled a garage you'd have at home. She pulled around to spot 8B and pulled in. She popped the trunk and waited for Ty to arrive with the cart.

In minutes, he was there unloading her reusable grocery bags for her.

"Good evening, Ms. Wilde," Ty said to her. He was wearing the condo's standard uniform, black pants, a white long-sleeved button-up, and a black vest with a gold nametag placed over his left breast. "Good day?"

"I've had an excellent day, Ty. And how 'bout you?"

"I just got here for the night shift…so far, so good though. Any news on the Cavs? Any good trades?"

Kitty laughed as they approached the bank of elevators. She pressed her thumb on the fingerprint reader, another security feature she liked. They stepped into the car, and Ty hit the button marked 8. She made small talk with Ty as the car moved upward. Her eyes focused on the logo by the thumb reader, _SE_curity, INC. _Odd way to spell it_, she thought to herself.

Within seconds, they were exiting on the eighth floor and turned right. She had told him there was no new news, that she was aware of anyway, that the bigwigs who owned the Cavs didn't trust her with such information.

"They should, Ms. Wilde, you're one of the smartest, prettiest women I know," he told her. He pushed the cart behind her on the low-pile coffee-brown carpet. The _8_ and the _B_ on her door shone in brass in the recessed lights of the hallway. The walls were papered in a tan hue with a chocolate stripe at about eye level for most men. Discreetly, in the corners of the hallway were strategically placed cameras, the same that were in the parking garage and on the elevator.

Kitty blushed and again pulled a five-dollar bill from her wallet as they neared her door. There were only two condos on this side of the floor, Kitty and 8A, and one door that was a housekeeping closet. On the other side floor, 8C and 8D called those condos home. Her condo and 8D were lakeside. Each condo encompassed a 90-degree angle of the building. At her door, she again thumbed herself in. The industrial magnets at the top and hinged side of the door clicked off. Ty pushed the cart in after her, then stepped back in the hallway. She handed him the five-dollar tip.

"Thank you, Ms. Wilde, always a pleasure to be of your assistance," he said, shooting her a bright smile. He was a handsome black man. "I'll come get the cart later on."

"Thanks, Ty, you've been a great help," Kitty told him, knowing he'd be back up within thirty minutes to get the cart so it wasn't lingering in the hallway. Another perk she paid for.

When she had thumbed the door open, her lighting turned on automatically, in a pattern set by her. With her front door closed, she thumbed another decoder, which locked the door and turned on her security. Leaving the cart inside her front door, she set her briefcase down at the entry table and dropped her keys there also and kicked off her shoes. She checked her mail slot…the building sent resident's mail via air shoots like those at the drive-thru at a bank. She emptied the carrier of her mail, then replaced the carrier and sent it to the front desk. Thumbing through it quickly, it appeared to be mostly junk mail. She set it down on the table, then went about carrying her bags of groceries to her kitchen.

Her condo opened into a foyer with a small coat closet just inside the door, opposite the entry table, her dining room to the left and the great room to the right. Straight down the hall, the kitchen was located on the left, just past the dining room. Then, to the right, there was a powder room for guests and just past that her second bedroom. At the end of the hallway, was a large hall closet for storage, which was the width of the kitchen, hallway, and second bedroom combined. It was like a small garage in there, unfinished though, only to be used for storage of large items, also with access to the fire exit stairwell. It had only thumb access, as well.

In the kitchen, done to her specifications in a dark forest green with green-black marble on the countertops and island, her appliances were stainless steel, an extra-large sub-zero double refrigerator and an oven with a five-burner stovetop and a wine cooler. The cabinetry was black walnut. She moved the cart back to the hallway outside her condo after taking all the bags to the kitchen. She then made quick work of putting the items away and returned to the entry table to pick up her mail, shoes, and briefcase.

In the great room, which was a long rectangular room with a wall of windows looking out onto Lake Erie, she saw a few boxes stacked up near the fireplace. She shook her head at that. He had said "a couple things" in his latest text message. Her great room was her oasis, really, soft deep beige carpeting, black and brown leather furniture, off-white accents, colorful art on the walls, with a nook to the far left that she used for reading sharing a wall with the second bedroom. She made her way to her master suite. Her bedroom was the same size of her great room plus her master bath and walk-in closet. She had another wall of windows facing the lake, covered by baby blue sheer curtains and navy blue drapes. The carpeting was plush baby blue, her king-size bed covered in navy and baby blue sheets and pillows. She walked directly to her closet to set her shoes down, then into her master bath. She eyed the tub longingly, wanting to soak, but knowing she also needed to eat. Just like the great room, her master suite included a nook, which she used as her office. She dropped her mail on her desk, glancing out at the lake, then returned to the kitchen.

She had left her phone sitting on the kitchen island, and her ex had already messaged her three times, including calling her once. The most recent message informed her that he was waiting in the lobby. She picked up her in-house condo phone that put her directly in contact with the lobby.

"I have a guest waiting in the lobby…yes, he's the one…please send him up with Ty…thank you…" Kitty requested. She pulled a string cheese from the fridge to nibble on while waiting on the ex-boyfriend to arrive. Only condo owners had access to the elevators and their condos. Guests had to be escorted by the concierge to visit residents, even guests who had once been significant others of a resident.

In short order, there was a knock at Kitty's door. She was sitting at her dining room table, sipping an ice cold water, waiting. She checked the peephole and saw Ty and the ex standing together uncomfortably. She used her thumb to disable the security and opened the door. Instantly, her ex was smiling brightly.

"I brought up a cart, babe, to get my things," he said.

"I'll wait here, ma'am," Ty said to her. She smiled and thanked him.

Her ex parked the cart in her foyer and stopped to take her in.

"I miss you, Kit," he said.

She snorted. "You miss…this…" She waved her hands about the condo, indicating the thirty-five hundred square feet of luxury.

He laughed too. "And the Cavs games, too."

He retrieved a box from the great room and set it on the cart.

"There's no way you'll give me another chance?" he asked her.

She set her glass down on the entry table and crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. "You know that's not a good idea." She gestured between them. "This ship has sailed."

He shrugged and went to pick up another box. When setting it on the cart, he turned toward her. "You know we had a lot of good times."

"More bad than good, though…" she replied. He sighed, looking at her longingly. He then turned to the great room to pick up two more boxes. He set those on the cart, then picked up the last two boxes.

"Well, I guess that's it, then…" he mumbled. He took an awkward step toward her, then hugged her and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'll miss ya, Kitty," he said finally. She thumbed the door, opened it, and he steered the cart to the hallway where Ty was still waiting.

Her ex looked at her one final time, and she closed the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Only You Could Save Me**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee (except a beach towel and S2 on dvd). I possess no lyrics or melodies of any songs I use, only an admiration for the tune.**

Her bath felt divine, once she was finally able to deposit herself in it. After the drama with the ex, she fixed a quick dinner salad with a side of grapes, and treated herself to dinner _al fresco_. She just wanted peace and quiet…no TV…no phone…just quiet. Crossing her great room with her dinner, she noted the carpet impressions from her ex's boxes of junk. She made a mental note to steam those out the first time she had a moment.

She ate her dinner looking out at Lake Erie and going over her day at work, what had been accomplished and what needed to be done. Anything to put her ex out of her mind.  
She cleaned up her dinner dishes, going through the condo and turning off certain lights, leaving certain lights on. In her master suite, she closed her door and thumbed the lock for that door. There was nowhere she felt more safe than her condo.

Her master bath was actually two rooms. The walls were painted a baby blue with white accents. Two cobalt blue glass sink bowls were on the counter to the left and a white louvered cabinet to the right. Straight ahead was the walk-in steam shower. Between the cabinet and shower was a "closet," or the second room, housing the commode. On the other side of the room, set in between two white columns, was her soaker Jacuzzi. Behind the Jacuzzi were light blue panels, mimicking windows (since her master bath was actually windowless). At the flip of a switch, she could turn the panels on, revealing soft pastel lights glowing off and on.

She turned on the faucets, testing the water temperature. She then pulled her towels from the linen closet and the candles. She lit a few candles and set them around her tub. She added a capful of bubbles to the water, then turned on the jets. She pinned up her hair and stripped out of her clothes, pulled on a robe, and dimmed the overhead lights.

She turned on some classical music, volume low, and turned on the pastel stained glass window behind the bath. She dropped her fluffy robe, draping it over a standing stainless silver towel rack.

She slipped a foot into the warm sudsy water, then slid into the bath fully. She adjusted the bath pillow behind her neck and closed her eyes, relaxing in the water. At first, she let her mind wander to work issues (the next Family Night, the next autograph session opportunity, the annual event for season-ticket holders, the budget)...there were always issues...but then her thoughts turned to her ex. He had seemed aloof that evening toward her, probably trying to disguise his dismay to the fact that she was making him move out.

She sighed. She was tired of his wandering eye (and what it most likely led to), his late night hours, his mooching! Her food, her condo, tickets to the games...it seemed that was all he was interested in now, not her anymore. In the beginning, when they had reconnected at the karaoke bar, things had been great. He was attentive to her, caring, and just fun to be with. Commitment is just a non issue for men, she decided. She set her jaw. That was fine with her. She was completely happy in her condo, with her job and co-workers, and her friends from college. She did not need a man to complicate her life more.

xxxxx

After an extra-long bath, she pulled herself from the now-cool water and noted the puckering of her fingertips. She was so relaxed that once dried off she slid into a short soft well-worn t-shirt and then between her soft 800-thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

A crack of bright lightning shocked her awake. After the lightning, sitting bolt-right up in bed, a massive clap of thunder shook the building. She realized that she had nearly screamed out loud. She turned toward the side of the bed that usually contained her snoring ex. Of course, she was alone. Still half asleep and confused, her first thought was of Sam Evans coming to her aid.

Another flash of lightning and blast of thunder made Kitty pull her down comforter up around her, shaking in fright. Once she pried her eyes open, she realized the sliding balcony doors in her bedroom were open, the sheers whipping about in the wind. Taking a deep breath, she climbed from her bed and crossed the room to close the sliding doors. While standing there, a bolt of lightning struck something far off in the lake but it lit up the night as if it were noon. She bit back another scream, closed and locked the doors and pulled the damp sheers and drapes closed.

"I know I didn't open those doors..." she mumbled to herself. She had eaten on the balcony off the great room and even remembered closing those doors before retreating to her master suite. Her gaze shifted to the doors and the thumb pad. It shone red, meaning it was in locked mode. She looked the other way toward her office nook. She wandered in there and switched on her desk lamp. Nothing was really out of place, except some paperwork strewn about by the wind. No one was hiding there or in her bathroom.

After checking her closet, she sat down on her bed. "Sleepwalking...I must've opened them while I was asleep." She chuckled a bit to herself, then decided to get some strawberry milk, which always helped her sleep. The last time she had experienced sleepwalking, though, was the trip to Cedar Point with Sam Evans. She shook her head in confusion. It had been several years since his name had even crossed her mind.

She crossed to her bedroom door and thumbed it open.

The great room was dark, but she could make out the usual shapes of her furniture, nothing out of place. She crossed the room to the main hallway and noted the red light on at her front door and at the storage unit at the end of the hallway. She shook her head and went into the kitchen, turning on the light over the stove. She poured herself the glass of milk and went into the dining room to calm her nerves. She turned the dimmer switch on, the chandelier overhead glowing lightly. She sat down at the table, looking into the great room. After a few swallows of the pink milk, she set the glass down, her eye catching the white paper on the floor next to the entry table. Her heart rate picked up. The only persons who would leave a note in such a manner would be her eighth floor neighbors, none of whom she was particularly close to. The front desk or concierge would've just called her condo. She got up slowly and went to the square of paper on the floor, looking again back down the hallway and over her shoulder, hearing nothing but quiet.

She picked up the note. It was face-down. Turning it over, she gasped. In black block letters, it read:

**DON'T BE DOWN LADY...I'LL LOVE YOU.**

The note fluttered to the floor as she ran back to her bedroom, locking herself inside.


End file.
